His Daughter
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke became an ANBU there were a few things he never expected. 1) To feel attracted towards a woman. 2) To feel attracted towards a woman who was second on command of the ANBU. 3) To feel attracted to a woman who was Hataka Kakashi's DAUGHTER! These are the previous versions of His Daughter because some fans requested it.
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

Uchiha Sasuke was a proud man today but you'd have to look very closely to see it. He felt prideful and even more egoist than usual but who wouldn't if they were in his position. Today- June 4, 2010- Uchiha Sasuke became an official member of the ANBU. Sure it took him five more years than his brother and he was stuck with his loud mouth best friend all over again but it was worth it. It was worth it.

At the moment, he was getting ready to leave the Uchiha compound and head over to the Hokage's tower to be assigned his very first mission as an ANBU. His darling Kaa-chan was poking her head into his room with a worried look on marring her features- he was her baby boy after all. "Sasu-chan." Mikoto remarked looking at the younger Uchiha boy, "Please be careful." Sasuke looked at his mother a bit annoyed by her behavior. He knew how to take care of himself during missions. He then sighed and caved. "I will kaa-chan." Mikoto smiled.

Sasuke arrived at the kage's tower not bothering to knock the door as he entered the room. Minato- their current kage- was speaking to a woman. Sasuke first noticed the waterfall of pink locks dropping to her waist and how her voice was seemed to mare a tone of authority. His entry pause the conversation.

"Hn."

The woman turned on her heel giving Sasuke a full view of her ANBU uniform and strict features. He observed quietly. She was shorter than him maybe reaching just below his chin. She had jade eyes but it was obvious that these eyes had seen death too many times and dulled out into a dull jade color with no expression. He could see the remains of injuring decorating her body with tiny scars. He took it all in especially the pair of pink lips pressed into a thin line and the eyes that watched him like a hawk.

"You." She said suddenly surprising Sasuke, "Who you do think you are?" Sasuke controlled himself from lashing out at the woman for interrogating him. A heavy thick atmosphere entered the room and the woman snorted. She turned to Minato, "Please tell me he's not on my team." She asked through a clenched jaw. Minato was sweat drop and refused to answer the question. The woman growled and looked up at Sasuke with fury in her eyes,

"Okay gaki listen you're the fresh meat to the ANBU and I swear if you mess this up your ass is going all the way down to a permanent rank as a genin." She remarked. "Now, now Sakura-sama." Minato remarked hoping to calm the pink haired woman, "You don't have the authority to do that." The atmosphere thickened with hate and anger. Minato gulped.

Her hands slammed into the desk making it tremble under her strength. "I don't have the authority?" Sakura asked pressing on each word with a dark tone. Minato was too paralyzed to answer her. "In case you forgot I'm second in command of the ANBU. I have a lot of authority." She purred out.

Let's just say Minato hated being Konoha's present kage.

The ANBUs started to flood in after a few short minutes. Sakura was still standing in the room with Sasuke with her arms crossed. As the last member walked in and the door was closed shut she spoke up.

"Okay maggots today you're officially in training to become ANBUs." Sakura said. She paused as she saw a hand fly up, "What?" she asked annoyed. The ANBU blinked twice before asking, "But aren't we ANBUs now?" "**NO**!" Sakura bellowed making them jump. She appeared in front of the man who just asked the question and held him by his collar, "You aren't even close." She hissed out as the man trembled. She dropped the man before continuing.

"Listen here you little brats!" Sakura shouted stomping around the room, "You are not at ANBU level yet. That little test you took to get here was just the icing on top to the real deal." Some men gulped. "Right now **NONE OF YOU** has what it takes to be **AN ANBU**!" She paused letting the information sink in, "Which is why you're here today." Sakura smirked and looked at the ANBU in front of her, "Your mission for the next two months is to train until you cry blood of tears and in the end only a handful of you will become ANBU."

She paused to allow the information fully sink in and then smirked. "Okay your training starts in 0900 hours." Pause, "Which is in five minutes. Gear up and meet me at the gates." She made a soft chuckle and then looked at the all ANBU, "And if you're late you can kiss goodbye **ANY **chances of becoming an ANBU."

A gush of wind flew out of the Hokage's room and Minato blinked twice before realizing that the room was empty he turned to Sakura. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?" he asked. Sakura looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "No." she replied casually, "They need to learn everything that is required of an ANBU." With that said, Sakura puffed away in a puff of smoke leaving the scent of sakura blossoms in the room. Minato just sighed again and prayed for the new _maggots_ of the ANBU.

Sasuke was already at the gates with three minutes to spear. He might have taken longer if his darling Kaa-chan wasn't out shopping. He was sure his mother would have clinked onto him and made sure he could kiss goodbye any chances of becoming an ANBU. Sasuke did however, leave a note for her summarizing the training ahead.

By this time, everyone was coming towards the gates. Sasuke observed how some looked terrified and kept glancing around to see if they were late or not. Other tried to put on a cool façade but failed miserably. This made Sasuke feel smug and his ego grow two times bigger. He could already see that his chances of staying as an ANBU were very high.

"Oi teme!"

Frown. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

That is until his best friend shows up.

Uzumaki Naruto waved at Sasuke and plastered a huge grin on his face. He could already see that his bastard of a best friend was not pleased when he saw him. Naruto tried to call out Sasuke again but the younger Uchiha still gave a cold shoulder to Naruto.

Frustrated, Naruto stepped forward (forgetting that his bag-bright orange mind you- was on the ground right in front of him) and tripped. Okay more like tumbled and then CRASH!

Poof! Surprised jade eyes. Snicker. Snicker.

Sakura attempted to put on a serious expression but the mirth was showing clearly in her eyes but she couldn't help it.

Sasuke and Naruto were pretty much tangled up together with Naruto on top and Sasuke below. Both faces were beet red although you could see it more with Naruto than Sasuke. The two boys also seemed shock to the sudden appearance of their captain who was looking at them very seriously (or was trying to.)

Sakura cleared her throat and looked carefully at the two boys thinking about what she wanted to tell them. She when down on her knees looking at both of them in the eye and said, "If you want to show you affection for each other…" Pause. Allow the shock and embarrassment to drown them, "Do it off the clock."

Suddenly a blonde blob was flying up in the air and Sasuke was getting up acting as if the pervious events did not occur. Sakura looked at him a bit impressed that he was able to pull himself together so quickly. Her best guess was because he may have been use to people questioning his sexuality interest. Sakura then waited for a few seconds for Naruto to return and then started to do a head count.

Previously she had_ ten _new maggots, now she only has _eight_. A large smirk spread across her face. "Good. Good." She thought to herself, "Its beginning." The rest of the remaining ANBU looked scared when they noticed the creepy expression on Sakura face.

"Okay maggots!" Sakura shouted, "If you look in your bags you will find scrolls. These are maps which you will be using to get to our training location. There is a time limit and lots of lovely traps along the way and there's a very high possibility that **YOU WILL GET KILLED**." Sakura smiled sweetly at the remaining ANBUs who were sheet white and trembling. Sakura clasped her hands together and continued, ". Oh and you'll have to be there by tomorrow at **0800** hours. So all the best of luck" Pause. Eyes narrowed. Atmosphere becomes thick and ominous. "_You're going to need it_."

Sakura then disappeared in a puff of smoke and everyone fell on their knees. They then all thought the same things, "That woman is **CRAZY**!"

Sasuke somewhat collected what remained of his pride and began to look at the map. He already knew that his type of training was going to be hell.

"Oi teme!"

Oh and crap his best friend **was** still here.


	2. Chapter 2

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

Sakura glared at all the paper work that was in front of her. All was information on the shinobi who were qualified to take_ her_ ANBU training program. Sure it was worth it to have all the potential ANBUs take another exam and break them down to their human core bathing them in their own humility but the paper work was hell! There were at _least_ five different documents per person all which she had to analyzed and sign for approval. Ugh she could feel the headache sneaking up on her already.

"Glaring won't make them go away." A new voice remarked. Sakura snorted and huffed. "I hate paper work and you know it Itachi!" Sakura replied and turned to glare at the elder Uchiha.

Uchiha Itachi had been reigning captain of the ANBU since he was twelve. No one can even imagine the struggle he went through of being ridicule because he was younger than all his other teammates but one they all hit the battle field everyone knew not to mess with an Uchiha.

Itachi walked over to her table and picked up one of the scrolls and began reading it through. Sakura watched him carefully before asking, "What are doing?" Itachi looked and at her and smirked, "Helping _cherry blossom_."

Twitch. Twitch. Tables creaks. Crash!

"You damn Uchiha I told you not to call me that!" Sakura shouted picking up the pieces of the table she had smashed. Itachi avoided her fury attacks easily and maintain his calm expressions. Sakura then huffed and gave up dropping whatever weapon she had on the ground. She then glared at Itachi, "For that smart comment I'm leaving you here to deal with this mess." Sakura remarked motioning towards the paper work she had forsaken. "Enjoy." She ended and left the room swaying her hips from side to side.

Itachi shook his head and picked up the first scroll he was reading and smirked, "So my baka otouto is here as well."

Sasuke growled. He was sure he failed the training session already and it was all thanks to his so called best friend Uzumaki Naruto. Thanks to the said teen both Sasuke and Naruto had fallen into ever single trap possible and probably failed the entire training session. Finally Sasuke managed to get a good five miles away from Naruto -since the blonde had gone and gotten himself caught in yet another trap and Sasuke was not going to help him again- however Naruto is a ball of energy and easily caught up with the younger Uchiha.

"Teme how could you abandon me like that?!" Naruto shouted grabbing his best friend's shoulder and shifted his weight from his left foot to the right. "Idiot why couldn't you stay passed out?"

Naruto faked a blow to the heart and then grinned. He then stopped smiling and let a shocked expression crawl into his blue eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto and was about to make a rude remark towards him when Naruto grabbed him by his shoulders and yanked him front and centre. "Teme look at that!"

The younger Uchiha couldn't help but gape at the scene in front of him. Someone has to be joking. The image in front of them was obviously Genjutsu. Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He felt sour that he didn't notice it before and activated his Sharingan. Their entire surrounds then blurred and returned to its proper form which was a forest trap free about fifteen miles from the village.

They were in a clearing now and for the first time, Sasuke noticed that he and Naruto weren't the only ones here. There were eight when they had started now there were _five_. It was amazing how one little Genjutsu could eliminate so many potential ANBUs. Personally Sasuke felt like an idiot for not seeing though the illusion in the beginning but then again he did have Naruto on his case so he would put the blame on his best friend's doorstep.

Suddenly the sounds of applauses filled the air and everyone looked around to find the source. Sasuke's eyes easily spotted Sakura preached on a branch with her limbs swinging from side to side. In her left hand she held a book that Sasuke assumed she was reading before he and Naruto showed up. Somehow seeing her in that position reminded of someone he knew but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sakura easily jumped down and landed neatly on her feet shutting the red book she had in her hands shut. She eyed each man before her and then nodded. "Okay maggots you passed the first part of the training." She announced out of the blue.

**_"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" _**Naruto asked, "What so you mean by**_ passed_**?!" Sakura sighed allowed the annoyed expression cover her features. "I mean that your training is in parts. This was the **first** part and there _three _more." Sakura said. Naruto allowed his mouth to drop open and gape.

Sakura looked at him and smirked, "Oh but don't worry it's not as deadly as my little Genjustu." Some ANBUs looked relieved, "Oh it's **_much, much _**_worse."_ And then the color drained from their faces.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention and brought them out of their thoughts about the danger ahead. "Well looks like I own you dinner _cherry blossom_." Itachi purred out while walking over to Sakura. The ANBU stiffened at the sight of the captain. "I told you not to call me that you damn weasel!" Sakura huffed out, "And yes you own me a lovely home cook meal."

The ANBU maggots looked on as Itachi and Sakura interacted. Sasuke clenched his fists surprising himself. Why they heck was he getting all worked up over his brother and a **_girl_**? He was Uchiha Sasuke. He could have any woman he wanted and if he wanted this mad head loco woman he would have her but he didn't so don't go getting any ideas. Sure she didn't even spare him a glance and terrified him into respecting her. So what! He was not interested in some woman his brother made a bet with and lost.

"Either way Sakura you have to bring your little training program to an end." Itachi drawled out and ducked as Sakura aimed her left fist at him. Her hand buried itself in the earthen ground creating a large crater. "What?" Sakura hissed as she pulled out her fist and shifted her weight from left to right before aiming her right fist- this time hitting the mark.

Itachi groaned as he flew back and glared at the woman in front of him as he stood on his feet. "Don't do that again." Itachi sneered out but his words seemed to have no effect on Sakura. "Minato-sama ordered it. The village is going under a lock down."

Sakura slammed her hand into the nearest tree and moved away before it fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "Okay maggots listen up!" Sakura shouted looking at her five remaining ANBUs, "Training is postponed until further notice. You are all to return to your homes and stay there until you are asked to leave. Failure to follow these orders and go horse playing around the village will result in a **year's worth** of **community service **in **TWO DAYS**! Am I understood?!" The men nodded quickly. Sakura nodded and smirked, "Now get out of my sight!"

As they disappeared, Sakura turned and looked at Itachi, "So why exactly are we on a lock down?" she asked. Itachi looked at her with his deep coal eyes, "Because _he_ is on the run." Itachi replied and Sakura felt her blood boil.

"Bastard…"


	3. Chapter 3

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

"I can't believe it!" Sakura half shrieked, "He actually escaped!" Itachi strutted behind her trying to control the new burning sensation that was running through his vein. They had finally had that bastard in their hands and then he when up and escaped. How pathetic! "I want to know who the hell was in charge was watching that bastard and interrogate him/her!" Sakura shouted continuing on her rant. "That was done already by Morino Ibiki." Itachi replied dully. Sakura stopped in her stride and turned in her heel, "**_I don't care_**…" she hissed out, "**_Now who the hell was the watcher?!"_** Itachi seemed to be playing stubborn and allowed a thick coat of tense air rise into the atmosphere. Sakura was not pleased. Finally he caved.

"Sai."

Two days. Two days have come and gone and yet their training had not started again and let's just say Sasuke was getting annoyed. At the moment he was just coming in from the training grounds.

He was now entering the Uchiha compound and overheard something he was sure he wasn't suppose to hear.

"Did you see how grown up Itachi-chan is now!" a woman remarked. She paused to grin, "Getting himself a girlfriend and one of such a high caliber! Fugaku-sama can't say no to her!"

"I remembered when she was younger and she first came here clinging to Itachi." A man said as he laughed as if he was seeing the scene all over again, "She looked so cute with those wide jade eyes and pink hair."

Pink hair! Now Sasuke was interested because he was sure no one else but that crazy SHORT-tempered woman had pink hair.

"Oh I remember those days!" the woman replied, "She was sooo cute back then with the world's number one smile!"

"She still has it to!" the man said, "And boy did she turn out beautiful with those soft features!"

Soft! That man had to joking! Sasuke tried to picture calm and soft featured Sakura but failed. Each time he did try, an angry expression would set across the woman's face and she would start screaming death threats at you.

"I hope Itachi-chan makes her a nice dinner!" the woman squealed as she recalled that she overheard Sakura questioning Itachi what he was making for her to eat, "One she will remember."

"I hope so to." The man said remembering that Itachi replied all of Sakura's favorite foods to her question, "But I think he'll be fine. Remember he knows all her favorites."

The woman laughed. "Oh you're right." She paused again and cupped her chin as she leaned forward, "Ahh young love."

Okay Sasuke had heard enough to make him sick. His brother and that that MONSTER! That raging bull with a temper wildered than fire itself. Heck no! His brother had better taste than that. Right? Right?!

"Oh was that Sasu-chan." The woman asked as she felt a breeze pass her. The man looked at her and squint his eyes to look ahead, "Well if it was he was sure off in a hurry."

Sasuke had practically flung open the front door to the Uchiha household causing it to smash against the wall with a sickening crack. He marched his way through the house –forgetting to take off his shoes- and searched for his brother. He didn't find him. Instead he found Sakura in the living room although he couldn't believe that it was her to begin with.

She was out of uniform for once and wearing casual clothing- slack jeans and a red sleeveless top that showed off her toned stomach. Her hair was loose- like the first time they had met and he could smell the sweet scent of the lavender shampoo she had used- most likely recently.

She had turned to look at him and Sasuke almost gaped at her in surprise. For once her jade eyes weren't narrowed and glaring at him and had lost the coldness she had always put into them. Her face wasn't scrunched up in an angry expression neither did she look like she was going to scream her lungs out at him. Finally his eyes landed on her lips that were full and light pink. He had gotten so use to her always pressing them in a thin line that it never crossed Sasuke's mind at all that there was a possibility that they were full and very seductive looking.

Suddenly a jealous feeling filled Sasuke's body. His woman was in the eyes as of his brother-as usual. Her hidden features were already seen by his brother probably then times and over. As usual his brother always seemed to get the better end of the stick.

Sasuke hadn't realized that Sakura was well aware that he was staring at her. She was trying to rack her brain to remember where she had seen him before and then she recalled.

"Hey you're one of my maggots." Sakura remarked.

Sasuke watched as those words made her features suddenly disappear and melt into new ones. Her eyes lost the brightness and became cold and hard- almost a steel color. Her eyebrows pressed downwards as her eyes followed his form. Her lips remained full but form a frown and completely ruined the kind human features she harbored.

"Well answer me?" Sakura asked again pressing the topic. Sasuke looked at her. "Ah." And then he left the room and walked into the kitchen.

Sakura sighed as she watched Sasuke entered the kitchen. She lifted her hand over the scrolls she was hiding and looked at them once. "If he had seen these what would he have said?" Sakura thought aloud.

"Itachi." Sasuke remarked as he entered the kitchen. His brother turned and looked at Sasuke. He let a small smirk play on his lips before answering, "Ah."

"What is _she_ doing here?" Sasuke asked looking back at Sakura who was engrossed in her reading. Itachi didn't answer right away and concentrated on turning the rice he had boiling in the pot he had in front of him. "I lose a bet with her." Itachi replied. Sasuke thought back and remembered overhearing that particular conversation. "On what?" he asked curious. It was not every day you hear Uchiha Itachi losing a bet and to a woman to. Itachi removed the pot from the stove and began to strain the rice. "On who would pass the first stage of training." Itachi replied.

Sasuke looked at his brother shocked. Itachi smirk widened. "She said that the five of you would pass and I disagreed." He shrugged lightly and then continued, "She won so I had to cook her dinner." "And if you had won." Sasuke asked pressing the subject. "She would have had to allow me to teach her how to cook."

Sasuke looked bewildered at his brother and Itachi chuckled. "Sakura **loathes** cooking and the kitchen **despises **her as well." Itachi remarked, "She always ends up burning whatever she _attempts_ to cooks."

Now that was surprising to Sasuke. He figured Sakura was good at everything by the way she acted. This was interesting.

"What did you really want to ask me foolish brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smirked lightly. Of course his brother must have noticed that there was more to the situation than he was showing. "I heard something." Sasuke muttered, "About you and _her_." Itachi seemed to catch on easily and sighed. "Those rumors again." he said, "People really have nothing to do." He looked up at Sasuke and asked, "What did you hear?"

"Clinging?"

"Mmm _cherry blossom _is very **_clumsy_**."

"Number one smile?"

"You mean number one _forced_ smile."

"Dinner?"

"Bet."

"Favorites?"

"I've known her since she was seven. You do the math."

"Hn."

"That's all?"

"Ah."

"**ITACHI WHERE'S MY DAMN DUMPLINGS YOU WEASEL**!" Sakura suddenly shouted. Itachi sighed and picked up a small saucer with dumplings on them. He handed it to his brother. "Take that to her before things get really ugly." Itachi muttered out before returning to his cooking, "Oh and Sasuke there is nothing going on between Sakura and myself so don't worry your pretty head." Sasuke stared at the plate for a few seconds and muttered curses under his breath, before actually heading towards the living room.

"Itachi…" Sakura muttered in a malice tone. Sasuke walked into the room and slammed the food on the table making it shake and one of the scrolls rolled off. Sasuke lazily glanced at the information and swore that he saw his clan's symbol but he couldn't tell as Sakura quickly grabbed the scroll and glared at him. "Idiot. These are important scrolls! They should not be damaged!" She remarked before turning her back to him giving him a cold shoulder.

"By the way maggot training starts back tomorrow at 0400 hours." Sakura said on a side note.

"Lift your knees damn it!" Sakura brayed as she watched Naruto lowered his knees while he was running. "Damn it! Are you even listening maggot?!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw a kunai aiming for Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and lifted up his knees and ran. "I'M LISTENING! I'M LISTENING!" he shouted as he made another rounds around the village.

Naruto allowed hot long tears to slide down his cheeks as he caught up with Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme this is torture!" Sasuke paid no mind to Naruto and continued running.

They had been running since six this morning and now it was ten. They would have started earlier but Sakura was late. So why everyone else had gotten up early, Sakura was still sleeping. A lot of the ANBUs were not pleased but Sasuke knew otherwise.

Sakura had left the Uchiha estate almost minutes after midnight. She had dinner with the family. Had a long conversation with both his parents and then for the rest of the night was up in his brother's study with the scrolls she had brought with her. So it was pretty obvious that she didn't get much sleep at all. Plus the heavy bags under her eyes were more than enough proof that she was exhausted.

"Okay brats that ends our warm ups." Sakura remarked as everyone reached to the starting point again. The men looked at her and their eyes practically screamed, 'WARM UPS?!' Sakura just shrugged and began to walk a few steps ahead. While she did this the ANBUs thought over their so call 'warm ups.' There were 100 pushups. One set had to be done on their right hand and the other on their left and finally 1000 pushups with both hands. Then she brought in their worst nightmare for training- Maito Gai. That man was torment with his training methods and now their bodies ached of so called 'youthfulness.'

"Tomorrow your second part of the exam will be initiated." Sakura said in a monotonous tone, "You are all required to pass and if you don't…" she paused to turn on her heels and glare at them, "I WILL SHAME YOU!"

Sakura then calmed herself down and frown. Again Sasuke observed the fullest of her lips. "There will be some important guests there like the Hokage himself and some clan heads." Sakura continued, "The test is focus on Taijustu."

Now it made sense why she had then under such high level 'warm ups.'

"You are allowed to use one justu." Sakura said, "You are to meet me at the gates at 0700 hours tomorrow. We'll be going very close to the border so try not to cross it because I will kill you and label you as a missing nin." They gulped. Sakura nodded and clasped her hands together, "Well good luck." And she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke sat down and with his left leg propped up and his arm resting on it. He was attempted to catch his breath when he heard something, "Hey doesn't Sakura have a nice tight **ass**?" and he had no idea why his blood boiled when he heard that.


	4. Chapter 4

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

Naruto looked around the clearing near Konoha's border and sighed. The place was crowded and congested. Naruto had recalled that this part of the ANBU exam would have guest other than the terrifying ANBU female captain. Now Naruto was looking around for some familiar faces. Sasuke as just ahead of him stiff and silent- like always. Naruto then spotted Nara Shikamaru who was shockingly one of the ANBUs here taking the training.

Naruto had questioned why the lazy genius was here and Shikamaru admitted had Minato had demanded that he finally move up in ranks as a ninja. Shikamaru also made note that his sensei- Asuma- was also brought in on this as well as Shikamaru's own father. In the end, Shikamaru caved and took the exams making it thus far. To say the least Naruto was impressed but not surprised. Shikamaru was a great ninja was he was ready.

Naruto then observed the other ANBUs that were part of the training. There was a male- who was a hopeless pervert making thousands of remarks about Sakura and her womanly figure- and a female. The woman was a surprise to Naruto. He didn't expect to see a girl here but then he shouldn't talk considering that his superior was a woman as well.

As Naruto continued looking around he spotted his father who nodded at him. He smiled back as a reply and an unexpected visitor.

_"K-Kakashi-sensei?" _Naruto exclaimed as he stopped the silver hair and familiar orange book, "What are you doing here?"

Ahhh Hatake Kakashi- a former ANBU and a sensei to Naruto and Sasuke. Now this was a real surprise. The said male closed the book he had in his hands and put it away. He looked up at his student with a twinkle in his visible eye. "Naruto so you and Sasuke did make it this far then." Kakashi remarked. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "What's that's supposed to mean sensei?" Naruto asked annoyed. He knew that Kakashi was acting surprised by how far Sasuke and himself had made it. "Nothing at all Naruto." Kakashi replied smirking under his mask, "I was just a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone made it this far alive." Kakashi said in an intimating tone. The color easily drained from Naruto's face. There was something familiar about the way Kakashi just spoke that creep him out. "Alive?" Naruto stuttered out. Kakashi looked at him innocently as if he was not aware how his words affected the blonde teen. "Well that doesn't surprise me!" Naruto huffed out, "That crazy woman is probably trying to kill off as many ninjas as she can." Naruto was just talking big. He didn't mean any offence by his words but Kakashi did not take them lightly. "Naruto you should know by now not to disrespect your superior." Kakashi sneered out. Naruto looked baffled by these words. Kakashi actually looked offended by his words!

"Naruto there you are!" a new voice shouted breaking the tense atmosphere. Naruto turned to see a medic running towards him and smiled. He waved his hand and shouted, "Hey Rin-nee-chan!"

Rin was Kakashi's old teammate from the old days. Naruto sense something going on between Kakashi and Rin but made no remarks on it. But he knew something was going on.

Rin stopped running and her brown reddish locks jumped as she came to a stop. She had a small package in her hands and was smiling at Naruto. "I have been looking for you everywhere!" Rin exclaimed. She placed the package in Naruto's hands and said, "There's your first aid kit. The captain ordered for all ANBUs to have one." Naruto nodded and watched Rin walk over to Kakashi and whisper something. Kakashi grumbled obviously not pleased and Rin laughed.

"Well good luck in the exams Naruto." Rin said as she looked at the blonde, "I heard some pretty rumors that it is not going to be easy." Her last few words came out tauntingly. Naruto was sweatdrop, "Thanks Rin-nee-chan." He replied. Rin looked up and saw each other leaving and said, "It's time."

The border was easily recognized by the two towering statues of the first and second hokages of Konoha. Sakura was standing in the clearing between them waiting for her maggots to come. This was going to be fun.

"Welcome brats." Sakura remarked as the last ANBU walked in. She looked at the statues and asked, "What are these?" No one answered and Sakura began annoyed. "It's a simple question," She said pressing on her words. Shikamaru grumbled and replied, "Their statues of our pervious kages." Sakura arched her eyebrow and then chuckled lightly, "If you say so Nara Shikamaru." Sakura replied in a playful tone. She then glanced back at the statues and said, "Today's training involves the past and the future." She paused and then pointed at the kages in stone, "You are to fight these _statues_."

All the ANBUs looked babbled as well as the audience that was witnessing the training. "And it starts now." Sakura remarked before she began to from handsigns. She then jumped into the air behind them and as she left a charka barrier followed surrounding the clearing. As the barrier closed in completely, a loud rumbling sound was heard and all the ANBU looked at see the kage statues move from their frozen position.

"Crap!"

It had been five hours, thirty-seven minute and forty-nine seconds since the third part of the training had begun. All the ANBU had tried everything they could do to take down the living statues however nothing work. They were limited to start with only allowed to use Taijustu and one justu of their choice but even that wasn't enough. Any charka infused attacks were absorbed and the only thing that seemed to get them anywhere was Taijustu but even that was not doing much. Now they were exhausted and ready to cave.

Naruto crawled over to Shikamaru breathing heavily. "Got any ideas genius?" he asked. Shikamaru said nothing. He was observing Sasuke who was fighting off the first kage statue with his lighting base justu. It was the only justu thus far that seemed to be doing something. It wasn't easily absorbed and Shikamaru figured that it was because it was lighting vs earth. No matter how you slice or dice it, lighting will always be the stronger element when compare to earth and these status were earth based justus. Also at one point he observed when a trio attack was launched by Naruto and the male-whose name he never caught on to because he found it too troublesome- and the female had forced the second kage statue left foot back on the stand it was one and it froze for a few seconds as if it was going to stop in its mad rampage but then continued as normal a few seconds later. Shikamaru thought over everything he had observed and figured out a plan. He bent over to Naruto and whispered, "Gather everyone." Naruto grinned. Shikamaru would never let him down.

Sakura smirked as the barrier broke. She was impressed. The brats actually figured it out. She watched the five ANBUs who were leaning on each other for support and laughed lightly. "Nice job maggots." Sakura remarked as medics flew pass her to deal with the injured, "Or should I say maggot." She glanced at Shikamaru who looked to the side as if embarrassed.

Sakura looked at the once again frozen statues and smiled. She then turned to the crowd and smiled, "What you have just witness is the future protection for Konoha. Once our kages stood among us as heroes and are still among us but now they will forever protect Konoha. In times war our statues of our greatest heroes will come to life and fight among us again." She paused to point at the statue and smile, "This is Konoha's newest defense and you have just witness it in its practice stage." There was a resounding applauded and Sakura smirked. Things were going well for her today.

She then started off in a slow stride towards her ANBUs. Her mind replayed everything she had just witness. They all displayed ANBU level Taijustu and showed that they can work together in tough times. Sakura was impressed. She was mostly impressed by Nara Shikamaru who she knew from the start was observing for the loophole in her justu. He found it when he saw Sasuke fighting with his lighting justu. Then everything came together especially when he realized that the stands as the only thing that would end the battle.

Sakura enjoyed watching Shikamaru's plan. He had Naruto gather everyone and spilt them into two groups. Naruto and the male on one team and Sasuke and the female on the other. Their job was to push the kages as close to the stands as possible while avoid their attacks. Once it was close enough Shikamaru stepped in with his clan's justu- the shadow possession. Sakura was unaware that the Nara's justu could possession non-living objects like statues but Shikamaru's did and he forced the statues back to their respected stands and everything ended from there.

Sakura glance began her to see that the crowd was gone. She had given strict orders that everyone was to leave once the exam was over. She was pleased to see that her commands were followed through. The medics hustled away when they finished their tasks bowing when they saw her as a sigh of respect. Once everyone was gone Sakura spoke up.

"Okay that was well done." She said. Everyone looked surprised that she was repeating her complement for them, "Now let me explain the last and final part of the exams but before I do that I need to explain a little ANBU secret to you."

Everyone tensed at her words and she laughed. "Not many people know but the ANBUs are split in two. There are the normal ANBUs that can make mistakes and fail missions and then there's the special ANBUs who are well sorta perfect." She paused and then continued, "From here on you all are ANBUs." Sakura said. Everyone jumped to their feet, shock. "What?" Naruto asked, "You mean it?" Sakura looked at him and nodded, "Yes you are all normal ANBUs. You will get a fancy mask and that tattoo on your arm and be known an ANBU to Konoha." Naruto cheered and Sakura continued, "But you'll be a normal ANBU." Naruto stopped cheering.

"The final part of the exam is the hardest and will affect you in more ways than you know and if you fail you'll never become an ANBU. I'll make sure of that." Sakura straighten her back and then said, "You have a choice. You can stop here. Still be part of the ANBU and everything or risk is all and come tomorrow to the ANBU headquarters for the final exams. Your choice. Whoever does not come will be called on later on for the ANBU briefing. It's up to you. You choose."

With that said she left in a puff of smoke. Each member looked at each other and Shikamaru sighed, "I knew this was going to be a drag."


	5. Chapter 5

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I HAD SAVED FOR THIS STYLE OF WRITING.**

"Teme…." Naruto hoarsely whispered to his best friend. Sasuke chose to ignore his best friend and continued to mediate. He wanted to be in the right frame of mind for whatever Sakura was going to throw at them today however with Naruto around that seemed impossible. Naruto would continue to annoy Sasuke until he cave.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Naruto grinned at him and then shoved a small book- which looked like an album- into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked at the album and Naruto jester him to open it. Sasuke looked suspiciously at Naruto before actually opening the album and then dropping it on the ground as soon as he saw the contents.

"Teme!" Naruto complained as he scrambled to pick up the album, "This was a loan!" Sasuke glared at his best friend and then spurted out, "Who the heck leads you pictures of our ANBU captain!" Naruto chuckled and then scratched the back of his head, "Her fan club." Naruto replied sounding as if he was unsure himself. Sasuke arched his eyebrow. So she had a fan club. It wasn't too surprising but still he was not expecting it. Naruto then started to flips through the album and then starts to pull out pictures and shoving them in the back of the album. Once that was done, he pulled out the pictures from the back of the album. He then stoop down and fanned out the pictures. Naruto then called Sasuke to look at the pictures he had chosen out.

Sasuke bent down and watched each picture. The first was Sakura around 12 maybe younger in a jonin uniform. Sasuke suddenly felt a feeling inferior all over again. Here she was a jonin at the **_same age_** he was turning a genin. The shame! The next picture she was around fifteen and all dolled up in a white kimono. Sasuke recognized the background from a Sakura Festival a few years ago. She wasn't smiling in the picture. To be frank she looked annoyed to be at the festival. The next picture was Sakura at her present age aiming a kunai -which appears- right at the camera. The rest of the pictures followed the same suit. There were blurred and always had some weapon being aimed at them. Sasuke reached the final picture and felt the blood rush to his cheek and a _coughlowerregioncough. _Sakura was asleep in this picture wearing a peach thin strap with the left one actually off her shoulders showing the creamy skin underneath.

Sasuke handed the pictures to Naruto and snorted, "You really have nothing to do dope." Sasuke remarked still trying to cover the blush from the last picture. Naruto looked confused and then remarked, "This isn't for me teme." He whispered spreading out the pictures in his hands. He then glance over to a young man with spiked purple hair who was coming towards them, "It's for him."

Sasuke looked at the male carefully. He recognized him as one of his follow ANBUs in training and frown. Then as the male came closer Sasuke felt his blood boil. It was the same idiot who had same the smart comment on Sakura's ass! Sasuke clenched his fists as the male came closer. "Yo Naruto!" he shouted raising on hand in the air to wave at the blonde. Naruto grinned and waved back, "I got the stuff you wanted Yukio!" Naruto replied.

Sasuke's eyes followed the pictures in Naruto's hands. Was he really going to give that pervert pictures of Sakura? Naruto was stupid but he wasn't that stupid was he? Sasuke glanced back at his best friend who was in a daze. Probably thinking about ramen. Okay scrape that. Naruto could be that stupid. He had to do something. There was no way in hell he was going to let those pictures get into Yukio's hands.

Naruto got ready to hand Yukio the album. He knew damn well that this male was a hopeless pervert and had a thing for Sakura but when the male offered to pay his ramen bill for a month Naruto couldn't help to agree to get the pictures for him. Naruto was about to place the package in Yukio's hands when a kunai swished back slamming into the album and pinning it to a tree. Naruto's face fall.

"TEME!"

Naruto marched over to Sasuke furious. "That was a loan teme!" Naruto complained, "Now its ruin!" Sasuke said nothing and continued to throw kunai at the album. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist before he could cause more damage and glared. "Teme what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke still kept silence. Naruto was ready to lash out at Sasuke when Yukoi spoke up, "It's fine Naruto." the male said. He was bending down to pick up one picture which had fallen, "One survived and it was the one I really wanted." Yukoi raised it up so the two other males could see the picture. It was the one with the sleeping Sakura! Naruto had turn to nod at Yukoi thus missing Sasuke's hasty hand signs to perform a justu.

"_Katon: Hosenka no justu!_"

Naruto and Yukoi ducked as the large fireball covered the sky above them. Yukoi looked at Sasuke and felt his entire body shiver. The younger Uchiha was glaring at him and fury was pouring out of his form. Yukoi then stood up after the fire died down. "Naruto I think you should keep this." Yukoi said handing the last picture to the blonde. Naruto got up and reached out for the picture however a sudden wind took it instead. Naruto watched as the picture floated up into the air and out of sight. Yukoi smiled sadly and patted Naruto on his shoulder, "Maybe another time." He paused, "Without your friend." Naruto nodded and then watched as Yukoi left. As soon as he was out of sight he faced his best friend/ rival.

"Teme what was that about?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged and then turned to continue his destruction on the album. Naruto stopped him again. "Teme listen to me." Naruto said, "Why the heck did you try to stop me from giving Yukoi the picture." Sasuke glared at Naruto. Boy was he dense! "Hn." Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed and then sat down crossed legged on the ground and thought about all the free ramen he just lost. Sasuke had to pay! Then an idea came to him. "Ne teme do you like Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura walked into the ANBU headquarters with a cup filled with her lifeline-coffee- in her hands. ANBUs greeted her at the door ad she merely nodded still half-sleep.

_"Cherry Blossom." _

Sakura spinned on her heel and glared at Itachi. "You." She said pocking him in the chest, "Annoy me." Itachi merely smirked at her remark and attempted to take the coffee from Sakura's hands. Sakura jerked away and sent a punch at Itachi's jaw. Itachi stumbled back. For some reason Sakura was the only person he knew that could land a punch on him even when he was expecting it. "Don't touch my lifeline!" Sakura exclaimed before she drank down her coffee. She then dumped her cup into a bin and stretched. She glanced at Itachi who was rubbing his throbbing jaw and smiled, "How about morning training?" she asked.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Yumi (the one female that made it this far as an ANBU during this year exams) all strolled towards the ANBU headquarters. Yukoi was the only one who refused to take part in the final part of the training claiming that the ANBU title was all he needed.

They walked into the building and realized the place was dead black. Suddenly then lights flew on and everyone looked up to see Sakura and Itachi on a baloney smirking at them. "You pass." Sakura said.

**_"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!" _**

Sakura laughed as if she expected this reaction. "The one thing that separates normal ANBU to special ANBU is guts. Guts to finish the mission. Guts to face whatever is to be thrown at them. Guts to stand strong and make their village proud." She paused and looked at each and every person in front of her, "You have guts and that's why you're here being called ANBU. Congratulation."

She waved her hand at Itachi to continue the official stuff. Her job was done.

"To the left you will find your uniforms." Itachi said, "After there you will see an iron door go inside. There you will get your ANBU tattoos and become an official ANBU." He paused and watched them like Sakura had, "Welcome ANBUs." He finished and then walked out of the room.

No one spoke. It still hadn't hit them that they passed. That the terror was over. That they were ANBUs. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was silence. "Dope." He remarked before Naruto tackled him. "We're ANBUs teme! We're ANBUs!" he screamed. Sasuke shoved his best friend of him annoyed. Naruto continued to jump up and down riding high on happiness. The message seemed to finally reach everyone else by now. Shikamaru was mumbling that he was glad that the troublesome task was over. Yumi was smiling, glowing actually. She was just waiting to rub this in her teammates ace who were still Jonin. Sasuke had a large smirk on his face and had his arms crossed. He then looked up and spotted pink. "Sakura?" he asked himself but as soon as he saw the color it disappeared and Sasuke was unsure on whether it was real. Naruto swung his arms around Sasuke and continued cheering, "We're ANBUs!"

Itachi continued to walk down the hall when suddenly he was yanked into a dark corner. "Itachi Uchiha Sasuke is the only one who doesn't know about the issue a few years aback right?" the female voice asked. Itachi sighed and looked at the outline figure in front of him, "Sakura why are bringing this up now?" Itachi asked. He watched the figure sway to the side and push open a door drowning the corner with light. Itachi could finally see Sakura's face. "Because the past in catching up Itachi." Sakura said. She walked forward to him and dumped a huge file in his hands. "The ANBUs we sent out after I dealt with Sai failed. He's gone and no one can find him."

Itachi's features hardened as his hands clenched around the file. "We have to fine him." He remarked. "Yes." Sakura said, "But we also have to watch your brother. For all we know _he'll_ go after him first." "Ah." Itachi replied.

Sasuke walked into head Uchiha household glad that his mother was out shopping at the moment. He didn't need her seeing his ANBU uniform just yet. He had to let her down easy. As he made it to is room he noticed his window was left open. Grumbling he walked to shut it when he stepped on something. When he lifted his foot, he felt the blood rush to his neck. It was the picture of Sakura sleeping!

Okay he needed to get rid of that. No way would he life it down if Naruto found out that he had that or worse yet Itachi. The teasing would never end! He picked up the picture and prepared himself to rip it to pieces but somehow he couldn't. He actually wanted to keep the picture.

Sasuke then glanced around his room making sure that no one was spying on him and shoved the picture under a loose broad under his bed. He then sat on his bed and sighed. He was becoming a bit obsessed with his captain and he did not like it for one second.

Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe he did **_like_** their ANBU female captain. Crap!


	6. Chapter 6

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER. **

_-"__Hey have you heard the rumors?" "What rumors?" "About the vice-captain!" "What vice-captain!" "The vice-captain of the ANBU! It's a woman!" Laughs "Are you insane there's no way! It can be a woman. They're too weak for that." _

_"You're my favorite." _That's what Uchiha Mikoto would say every time she saw her son. She would stand tall with her hands resting on her hips with smile and continue_. "I love Itachi…but you always captured my heart. You will always be adored by me no matter how old you get." _She would then paused and tear up for a second before hugging him, _"Never grow up to quickly Sasu-chan." _That was her ritual. The tune she would always sing when Sasuke came home from an examination. He would of course always pass- failure was not part of the Uchiha's DNA- and Mikoto would smile adoringly at him when he announced it. She would squeal, hug and praise him while Sasuke would think in his mind that she's overdoing it. However, in later years, Sasuke came realized that his mother praised and boast about him so much to make up for his father's lack of comments. She was trying desperately to fill the void her husband created in their younger son's heart.

But today….today she doesn't smile. In fact fear in edged in her eyes. Sasuke slides open the door and announce his arrival. She's in the kitchen, cooking and as soon as he enter, she freezes.

"Sasu-chan how was it? Did you…" She refused to finish her question because she's afraid of the answer she will get. Sasuke nodded slowly. "Ah." Her back remains turn but her petit frame is trembling. She gasped.

"That's wonderful darling. Your father will be so proud!" she replies.

"Kaa-chan." Suddenly she turns around and Sasuke could see she's ready to cry because this is the one time Mikoto wished that her son failed his exams.

"You're an ANBU." She whispers walking towards him. She lifts her hand and touches his face. "I once held this face in my arms…your whole body in fact." She paused to look at Sasuke straight in the eyes. "I miss that."

Sasuke removed her hand and held in your own. "Kaa-chan…"

"I'm so proud. I am so proud of my son." She finally says. "Please be careful." She begs.

"Ah."

It was a quiet dinner. Uchiha Itachi- Sasuke's elder brother- was busy with documents after the ANBU exams but it is expected. He is the captain. Uchiha Fugaku- Sasuke's and Itachi's father- was held up by the elders and wouldn't be home until late in the night so it was just Sasuke and his sweet mother. After the meal, Sasuke sneaked up to his room while his mother's back was turned, craving a hot shower. He stripped out of his clothes and step into the steamy waters. It loosened his muscles and relaxes him and that's exactly what he needed.

Sasuke managed to step out in time to hear someone knocking on his door. It was his brother. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door.

"What do you want Itachi?" He asked him immediately.

Itachi smirks and only offers a handshake as a peace treaty. "Congratulation foolish little brother." He said before poking him in the forehead with his index and middle finger. Sasuke wince and immediately step back. "I am not a little kid." You insist. He just laughs. "You'll always my kid brother Sasuke." That was probably the first time Sasuke had ever heard such sincerity in his voice. "Oh by the way Sasuke…tomorrow you will have to meeting outside the kage's office to officially meet your superiors."

"I'll be late." Sasuke said as his brother turned to leave.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked.

"The hokage wants to speak with me." Sasuke replied.

Itachi chuckled. "The hokage shouldn't have you spying on his son but then again you are best friends."

Sasuke snorted, "Don't pair me with that idiot."

The next day Sasuke arrived at the kage's tower not even bothering to knock the door as he entered the room. Minato- their current kage- was speaking to a woman. Sasuke first noticed the waterfall of pink locks dropping to her waist and how her voice was seemed to mare a tone of authority. His entry pause the conversation.

"Hn."

The woman turned on her heel giving Sasuke a full view of her ANBU uniform and strict features. He observed quietly. She was shorter than him maybe reaching just below his chin. She had jade eyes but it was obvious that these eyes had seen death too many times and dulled out into a dull jade color with no expression. He could see the remains of injuring decorating her body with tiny scars. He took it all in especially the pair of pink lips pressed into a thin line and the eyes that watched him like a hawk.

"**_You_**." She said suddenly surprising Sasuke, "Who you do think you are?" Sasuke controlled himself from lashing out at the woman for interrogating him. A heavy thick atmosphere entered the room and the woman snorted. She turned to Minato, "Please tell me I can kill him one day." She asked through a clenched jaw. Minato was sweat drop and refused to answer the question. The woman growled and looked up at Sasuke with fury in her eyes. Sasuke watched her examine his uniform, "An ANBU brat huh." Sakura muttered under her breathe.

"Okay gaki listen you're the fresh meat to the ANBU and I swear if you mess this up your ass is going all the way down to a permanent rank as a genin." She remarked. "Now, now Sakura-sama." Minato remarked hoping to calm the pink haired woman, "You don't have the authority to do that." The atmosphere thickened with hate and anger. Minato gulped.

Her hands slammed into the desk making it tremble under her strength. "I don't have the authority?" Sakura asked pressing on each word with a dark tone. Minato was too paralyzed to answer her. "In case you forgot I'm second in command of the ANBU. I have a lot of authority." She purred out. Before she left, she punched Sasuke in the gut.

Let's just say Minato hated being Konoha's present kage.

Minato gets up from behind his desk as he watched Sasuke's body slump to the floor. He nervously apologies on behalf of the woman who had just left but Sasuke could care less. All he wanted was to make that woman suffer for damaging his pride.

"Ano Sasuke-san I was wondering if you noticed that Naruto was showing any interest in woman?" Minato asked. Sasuke frown although he knew this was coming, "What the dobe does behind my back is his business." He answered. Minato looked disappointed by his answer however he quickly shakes it off and dismisses the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke walk outside and notice everyone had gathered. He quickly found a blonde standing out like a sour thumb in the crowd and wavered away from him. Don't be mistaken. Sasuke does acknowledge his friendship with Uzumaki Naruto but the boy was a plain embarrassment to his name!

Itachi finally makes his appearance and he seems to be struggling to pull a young woman into the spotlight with him. No one seems to notice their presence besides Sasuke and maybe it was because he wasn't focusing on boasting and celebrating on his success. He watched the mysterious woman clogged his brother across his head before he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

"Pink." That was the first things that came to mind when Sasuke's eyes landed on the woman she had pink hair and she was also the same woman from earlier. She seemed embarrassed to be the spotlight. Itachi waved her off as if he was encouraging her to speak. Sasuke watched as she takes a deep breath in and let out a high pitch whistle.

Everyone shut up.

"Congratulation to all of you for passing your ANBU exams." Her voice was sweet and soft, "My name is Haruno Sakura and I am second in command of the ANBU. Uchiha Itachi- my partner- is your captain." She paused and waited for Itachi to join her by her side, "We both are pleased with the results of the exams and we have high hopes for all of you. Unfortunately it's not over."

Sasuke zoned out after that which was odd for him. As an Uchiha you were always taught to force on everything around you. However, the younger Uchiha had found a distraction that it came in a pink packaging. He placed all his attention on the female speaking and surrounded himself with thoughts. He knew her. Well not personally but he did just meet someone who looked at her in the hokage's office and she was ready to bite his neck off. So Sasuke had concluded to himself that she either has a personality disorder or a twin (a kinder and sweeter twin.)

Suddenly Itachi burst out laughing. He was bent over holding his stomach as if he is amused by something. He places his hand in front of the girl and it looked like he's saying 'stop.' But why? What was going on? Itachi fished into his pocket and pulls out a book and hands it to the girl. She has stopped speaking and snatches the item from him. She examines it before huffing. Itachi was still laughing and barely misses the punch that was sent his way by the girl.

She rolls her shoulders and clears her throat. Her eyes are closed and when she reopens them, she looks as vicious as Sasuke remembered her from moments ago. He quickly decided she has some personality disorder.

"I hope you maggots enjoyed the show because you will never see that person again." she begins, "I am Haruno Sakura and second in command of the ANBU and I love being the bearer of bad news." She pauses to laugh, "And let me tell you brats this is bad news." She spreads out her arms, "You are not ANBUs."

Waves of voices begin to buzz at Sasuke's ears. It's annoying but all the younger Uchiha could think about how happy your mother would be now when she hears this.

"In fact that little exams you did was only the beginning." She continues, "Look around maggots. Look at your numbers. They're way too many of you to be joining the ANBUs. You couldn't be so stupid to think it was over." She watched group and laughed, "But apparently some of you were!"

Sasuke realize she was enjoying this. She leapt down and started rapid hand signs. A huge water dragon appears and burst its way through the group. Sasuke watched as people get knocked down while he avoided getting hit (or at least tried to.) The water settled after five minutes and he look around. Most people are still on their backs either out cold or coughing up water. Sasuke was slightly wet which pissed him off because you just brought the shirt he was wearing and it could only be washed it lukewarm water.

Sakura starts laughing again holding down on her stomach. "Okay first part is over maggots." She said firmly, "Those drunken who can't get up can kiss my ass cause' you're not ANBU material. Get out of my sight. I don't even care to see your names next time around. As for the rest of you….clean up and in five minutes meet me at the gates." She turned to leave, "**AND DON'T KEEP ME WAITING DAMN IT! IF YOU'RE A SECOND LATE YOU WILL KISS GOODBYE ANY CHANCES OF BEING AN ANBU!" **

Sasuke felt the wind gushing behind him as people leapt in all directions to get ready. He stood there waiting for her to turn around and acknowledge him. But she never does. Instead she swayed her hips and walked further and further away from him.

And he hated her for it.

_-"You really think so?" "Think what?" "That women can handle themselves up to ANBU ranks?" "Of course! They are only there to stand in this world and look pretty." Poof! Eyes growing wide. "Hey who the heck are_" thud! "Stupid maggots they never know when to shut up." Cue laughter? _


	7. Chapter 7

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER. **

_-"Heeeeey teme." "What?" "Can you believe this?" "Hn?" "That our superior is a girl!" "So?" "Isn't this amazing! This shows times are changing! "Women will always be weaker dope." _

Haruno Sakura hated paper work and she was currently up to her eyeball with it. If only she could burn it to pieces. She leaned back on her chair and sighed. She had managed to separate her paperwork into two stacks. The larger stack was mocking her while her smaller one was a sign of peace.

She reached forward and grabbed the first file from her smaller stack.

"Uchiha Sasuke." she read aloud. She glanced at the photo attached to the paper work and frowned, "This was that brat I met earlier in kage's office."

"What brat?" Uchiha Itachi asked leaning over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura wacked him with the file, "Mind your own business you weasel."

Itachi rubbed his nose, "Shouldn't you be at the gates waiting for your 'maggots?'" he asked. Sakura leapt up knocking the chair to the floor. "You're right!" she exclaimed. She gave a glanced to the paper work and then to Itachi, "Finish that for me please Ita-chan." She said while walking out, "Thank you!"

Itachi gave a heavy sigh and watched the paper work. He wasn't a fan of it either but he couldn't say no the Sakura. The young girl had managed to mould herself into the image of an adorable little sister he never had. He found her quirks cute but feared her sarcastic nature. Sakura was the image ever female ninja should thrive to be and Itachi admired her for that. Not only was she simply second in command of the ANBU but she was accomplished medic as well as a student of a sannin. Her family background wasn't bad either. Her parents were both well known throughout the village despite not being from a clan.

But what really made Sakura one of Itachi's closest friend was her loyalty to him even when they weren't close friends. He could never repay her for her support those years ago.

He walked towards the desk and picked up the smaller pile and skimmed through it. "So she has already made her decision only on the first part of the exams?" he asked aloud, "Well she has never been wrong in her choices." He then stared at the larger pile before pulling the chair back. He took her seat and a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

Sasuke just managed to reach just a minute before the time was up. Luckily he didn't meet up with his darling mother so he was safe to sneak into his room, pack and leave. Presently, he was leaning against the post with his arms crossed. His best friend/ rival attempts to sneak up to him and screamed _very very_ loudly, "TEME!"

He clogged him on his head for his stupidity. "Idiot." Sasuke remarked.

"Ne teme you hit hard." Naruto remarked rubbing his head, "You're such a bastard."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the remark. "And you're irritating me." The blonde gasped dramatically and sat crossed leg on the floor. He chuckled. "You know teme we need to be more original." Naruto said, "It's getting boring saying the same thing over and over."

"It works." Sasuke replied looking at him. Naruto scratched behind his eyes and grinned, "Yeah it does! We shouldn't change it!" he exclaimed. Sasuke swear his ears are going to start bleeding soon if the blonde doesn't shut up.

"Then why say we should change it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged and got up, "I was looking for something stupid to talk about." He replied.

"Idiot." Sasuke finally said making Naruto laugh.

Sasuke turned his head to the right and noticed the Hyuuga Hinata walking towards in their direction (or better said walking towards Naruto.) Trailing behind her was her teammate, Shino. Sasuke notice a single bug flew out from his jacket and up into the sky. It climbed dangerously high until it began soaring.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto looks at her and grins. Sasuke noticed her face began flushed and she was fiddling with something in her pocket.

"Hinata-chan! Hey I didn't know you took part in the ANBU exams!" Naruto remarked. Sasuke clogged him on his head, "So unobservant." he muttered under his breath. Naruto only glares at Sasuke for a second before giving all his attention to Hinata once again.

The girl nodded slowly, "Yes I took part in the exams." She said.

"WOW that's great! And you made it this far too! You have gotten a lot stronger Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and her old habit of fiddling with her fingers started up again. "N-naruto-kun." She whispered. Shino moved closer to her and touched her on her shoulder as if to remind her of something. She begins to dig into her pocket and presented Naruto with a small container.

Naruto watched it carefully before grinning. "Hey I remember this! It's that ointment you have always given to me at these exams!"

Now that surprised everyone.

"Naruto-kun you actually remembered that?" Hinata asked. Naruto grinned at her before swinging his arm across her shoulder, "Of course Hinata-chan. You really have a big heart. I envy the man who marries you!"

Hinata turned even redder. Shino snuck up behind Naruto and lifted the blonde's arm off of his teammate. Naruto looked disappointed. _'Maybe the idiot wasn't as dense as he used to be.' _Sasuke thought to himself. It was secret that Naruto held Hinata's heart in his hands. It would see Minato didn't need to worry about his son.

"Ano thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. She managed to bow before walking off with her teammate.

"Good luck in the exams Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted waving off to the Hyuuga girl. Sasuke watched him sigh deeply and slump back his shoulders. So he**_ was_** disappointed.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke behind Naruto. The blonde become spooked and tumble towards his teammate. It was like the academy days all over again and Sasuke was the far from please. Naruto had ended up on top of Sasuke in a very awkward position and it didn't help that Sasuke realized that the puff of smoke meant that their 'superior' had arrived.

She honestly looked surprised to see the two of you in that position. She didn't look like she was ready to burst into laughter but she was probably laughing on the inside. She simply watched the two of them carefully before walking off not caring about the situation.

"So once **_our _**couple manages to untangle themselves from **_their public love nest_** we will begin." Sakura said and watched as Naruto soared into the air.

She watched him land to the floor, his face planted firmly into the ground and everyone else snickering. Before Naruto could make Sasuke's ears bleed with his –as the younger Uchiha always put it- obnoxious voice, Sakura steps in. It was amazing, for a second Sasuke had to blink and shake off the feeling that was now shadowing over him. Her shadow stretched out towards his feet as he watched her bent down and whispered something cruel to Naruto. The blonde turned a few shades paler when she was finished. She then stood up and looked at Sasuke, her jade eyes hardened like steel. She punches him, hard on the cheek. It wasn't enough to throw him to the floor but Sasuke knew he had to hold back from returning the favor.

She firmly grabbed Sasuke by his ear and hissed out, "Maggot I don't care who the hell you think you are or your **_homosexuality taste_** but **you **are keeping me back and it's pissing me off."

She released his ear from her captive and lets out a loud psychotic laugh. "Alright maggots line up."She nodded towards Naruto, "Blondie hand out these sheets for me." She waved the papers to Naruto while she made sure everyone was in line.

"Okay the papers you are being given are the usual 'we're not responsible for the accidents you **will have** during the exams. If you die we don't care and we are not going to collect what remains of your bodies for your families. You will just be another corpse in the garden." She finished with a smile- a fake one.

"This is troublesome." Someone mutter. Sasuke turned to his right and noticed Nara Shikamaru staring at the paper actually taking the time to read it. He did the same. It had suddenly hit him that he were going to take your superior's words to heart and believe that what she just told you was nothing but the truth.

And as it turned out…

"For those maggots that are cowards who fear your own death may leave now."

…it was all a lie.

"You saw it to Sasuke." Shikamaru whispered. He nodded quickly.

"The competition has been decreased. It's such a drag method but effective." Shikamaru continued. People were slowly falling out of line while Sakura seemed quite pleased with herself.

"Those who have stepped out of line…are fools. You fail lesson two because you allow fear destroy your mind." You hear her say, "Leave and as you do that, read the contract. See what's really written."

Some fell to their knees as they read what was written but one was completely devoured by anger.

"You**_ BITCH_**!" The male shouted out. He dashed forward, his right fists prepared to hit her, long tears dripping down his cheeks.

What a weak man.

Sakura caught his fist and twisted his wrist. She yanked him forward twisted his arm locking it behind him. She pushed him to the floor, flattening his face flat on the concert. The atmosphere darkened.

"Maggot don't blame me for your stupidity. The others who stand before you either don't fear death or were smart enough not to swallow what I said and read the contract." Sakura remarked, "Your stupidity is your own fault."

She lifted her leg and shoved it under his stomach. "Now **GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!**"

Well it would seem that the weather in Konoha includes flying ninjas with very ungraceful landings

"As for the rest of you fools leave at once. The lesson I am about to teach to the proper candidates is not for you." She clasped her fingers together and smirked, "Now these numbers I like. Your facial expressions tell me that wouldn't be that easy to break but you are breakable." She paused and then threw a pen at the first person in the line on your left, "Let the signing begin and once you are done come and collect your scrolls for the test."

"Okay maggots!" Sakura shouted, "If you look at your scrolls you will realize that they are maps which you will be using to get to our training location. There is a time limit and lots of lovely traps along the way and there's a very high possibility that **YOU WILL GET KILLED**." Sakura smiled sweetly at the remaining ANBUs who were sheet white and trembling. Sakura clasped her hands together and continued, "Oh and you'll have to be there by tomorrow at **0800** hours. So all the best of luck…" Pause. Eyes narrowed. Atmosphere becomes thick and ominous. "_You're going to need it_."

Sakura then disappeared in a puff of smoke and everyone fell on their knees. You figured they were most likely thinking the same thing as you, "That woman is **CRAZY**!"

Naruto walked over to his best friend and whispered, "So teme what now?" Sasuke didn't answer because he honestly didn't know either.

_-"'Women are always weaker' I beg to differ my wonderful students.'" 'Ahhh Kakashi-sensei!" "Kakashi." 'Now Sasuke you need to respect women and their abilities as ninjas. In fact I know many women who could take you down without blinking.' 'Hn. I don't take advice from a man who spends his free time reading porn novels.' _


	8. Chapter 8

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER. **

_-"_

_-'Sakura.' "Yes Itachi." 'I heard that you beat up some men.' "What gave up that idea?" "Hmm something about two grown men screaming that some psycho pink haired woman beat then to a bloody mess.' _

Sakura opened her book and bite down on her lower lip. "Tsunade-sama's report on CNS is very informative." She remarked aloud. She suddenly felt a wave of charkas and looked up from novel. She grinned, "So it has begun." She continued, "What do you think will be the results Itachi?"

The elder Uchiha chuckled as he came from the shadows. "I hope you weren't trying to hide Itachi." Sakura remarked watching him. "That would be impossible. You are too good at finding me even when I don't want to be found." Sakura laughed. "It's not my fault you're as sneaky as a hippo trying to do a tango." "A hippo?" Itachi asked giving her a questioning gaze, "Out of all the animals you could pair me with you choose that?" Sakura snorted closing her book shut, "I wasn't pairing you with it. A hippo is too good to be paired with a weasel like you." "A weasel." Itachi remarked smirking, "That's a much better animal." Sakura laughed with Itachi joining her, "How I wish we could stay is this type of atmosphere forever." Sakura whispered slowly.

She parted her lips as if to say something again when her eyebrows narrowed down. "Did you feel that?" she asked, "Someone just passed through third sector." Itachi nodded. He joined her at her side, "Hai. I will check the situation out." He remarked. Sakura got up from her seated position, "I'll join you." She said. "No." Itachi said immediately, "Stay here." "But_" Sakura said preparing to defend herself. "That's an order from your captain Sakura." Itachi finished firmly. Sakura bowed to him, "I understand Itachi-sama."

Sasuke felt sick the moment he started to walk down the path. He immediately noticed that Naruto- who was beside him- had disappeared. In fact there was no one around him or near Sasuke for miles. He could feel himself drowning in the loneliness with his only company being the smell of rotting flesh. Normally the scent of decomposing bodies won't bother Sasuke but somehow the smell seemed worse today and it was distracting. He could feel his senses beginning to cloud..

He was walking blind.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned quickly. The voice was hoarse but he knew it. He waited again to hear it.

"Sasuke."

He turn to his left and looked beyond the trees. The scent of blood suddenly overpowered his senses. He could see a figure crawling on the floor and a hand reaching forward.

"Sasuke help me."

Sasuke focused towards the figure as his eyes went wide.

"Nii-san?!"

Sakura sighed deeply. "I felt first sector being destroyed." She said aloud, "But that seems to be impossible. No one knows the codes to pass through there." Sakura paused again as she felt the wavering charkas of one of her maggots. "Nara Shikamaru. That's his charka. So he's the first to finish as expected. That Shino boy should follow after soon."

The sounds of a hawk call made Sakura look up. She stretched out her arm and allowed it to land. It moved its right foot forward where she saw the message tied. Sakura quickly removed it and read it.

She could feel a charka approaching and quickly crushed the letter in her hands.

"Damn it."

Sasuke could believe that this was real. There was no way in this world that his brother could be so easily taken down. He was too good to be easily defeated That was the pep talk Sasuke gave himself ever time when he knew Itachi was going out on a high ranked mission. It was what got Sasuke to go to bed each time but now actually seeing a battered and bleeding body, his little pep talk seemed useless.

"So this is what you fear?" another voice said. Sasuke looked behind him before he heard a chuckle. "You look like a spooked cat little one." The voice continued. He made a full 360 and ended up where he had seen his brother. A shadow was stretching forward and he saw a masked person holding his brother's battered body.

"You fear this?" The stranger trusted the body forward and laughed. "You truly a foolish boy."

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed out. He could feel his bloodline preparing to drown his eyes red

"What a weak fear." The stranger continued.

"You are not real." Sasuke said, "I have faced worse illusions and I know you are not real."

The stranger laughed. "Then I must be real." He remarked, "Because you so desperately want to be an illusion. You created me with that growing fear in the mind of your mind." He paused to remove his mask. Sasuke's eyes grew wide when he saw the face- his face. "You killed your own nii-san."

Sasuke could feel his legs growing weak. He dropped the floor. It was true. As a child seeing his brother leaving on dangerous missions had created a fear deep within mind. Sasuke always feared that one day Itachi would never return. That fear became so bad that he had found himself unable to sleep unless he knew that Itachi was sleeping his own room safe and sound.

"Shut up." Sasuke repeated.

His look alike burst out laughing. "You sound so helpless." He sneered out.

_"Sasu-chan."_

Sasuke's eyes flew open on the sound of another voice- one he knew all too well. He looked upwards to the skies as the memory came back to him.

_"Sasu-chan what are you doing." Mikoto asked watching her baby boy on the pouch. He was eight at the time. "It's so late. Shouldn't you be in bed?" "Nii-san is not back yet." His younger self whispered. Sasuke could taste the fear in his voice. His mother smiled at him before sitting down at his side. "You're anxious for his return to?" she asked. He looked at her with big fearful eyes. She hugged him quickly, "Oh Sasu-chan no matter how much we don't like it sometimes we have to accept the fact that one day someone is not going to come back home." She said. Sasuke could feel the hot tears ready to rush down his cheeks. His mother notices and pulls him to look at her, "Oh don't cry Sasu-chan." He looked at her and he could see that she is ready to cry with him. "Death is something you should accept darling especially as a ninja. You shouldn't fear it and you shouldn't hold on to the people who die either because if you hold on to them they will never find peace." Sasuke looked at her again before hugging her tightly. "Okay Kaa-chan." _

The memory disappeared quickly and Sasuke could feel the wetness on his cheeks. He wanted to snort. Since when had he become so emotional? So attached to everything around him? He quickly blamed Naruto- the idiot does rub off on you sometimes.

He allowed his bloodline to spread through his eyes as watched as the skies blurred. There was a blinding light and Sasuke closed his eyes for a second before opening it again.

'Now this is annoying.' He thought to himself. Sasuke suddenly realized that he was caught in some strange trap with his hands and feet tied in a rope. He growled as gave one strong tug to test the strength of the rope. It snapped off but he could see signs of charka running through it. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and sliced the rope on his feet. He noticed that the map was by his feet mocking him. Sasuke growled again and grab it up and examined it again. If he was reading it correctly, the exit should just be ahead.

It suddenly hit you that this test had a time limit and looked at the sky. It was dawn which meant Sasuke was really cutting it close. He took off in a run and ended up in a clearing.

Naruto was the first person to greet Sasuke. He tackled his best friend to the floor laughing, "You made it teme!" he was screaming. Sasuke could see Hinata and her teammate as well as Shikamaru who was sleeping.

'Okay so everyone is here I take it?" you heard Sakura said. She had just leapt out if a tree and looked exhausted. She paused to whack Shikamaru with her book. The young Nara awoke falling to the floor. Naruto snickered beside you. "You completed the first test." She said, "And so far have learnt three different lessons. Lesson one was taught when we first met. As an ANBU you have no time celebrations. You must always be one alert. Lesson two was taught before the first test began which stated that in ANBU there are many secrets. What someone says should not be taken as the whole truth. We always speak in code and leave out information purposely. You will have to learn this code as well once you finish my series of tests. The final lesson is as an ANBU you mustn't allow the weakness of the mind to control you. Your mind is the most powerful tool you have at your hands therefore don't allow anyone to take advantage of it."

"Wait?" Naruto asked, "What do you mean we passed? That was really nothing compared to the shit we had to face in the ANBU exams."

You watched Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Do you want my tests to be harder blondie?" she asked darkly. Naruto chuckled and shook his head quickly, "No no no this is fine." He quickly replied.

Sakura smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "But don't worry the other parts of your exams will prove to test all of your abilities."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked nervous.

"If you found my little Genjustu lacking I will make sure that the other two parts be **_much much worse_**." Sakura finished. She gave a smile before laughing when she saw the colour draining from the little maggots.

Sasuke sensed his brother's charka and saw him leap in from the skies. He could feel the heaviness on his chest suddenly disappearing.

"Sakura." Itachi remarked.

"Was it who we suspected?" she asked.

"Ah." Itachi replied.

"Great." Sakura said sarcastically, "What's our move now?"

" First, you have to bring your little training program to an end." Itachi said.

Itachi ducked as Sakura aimed her left fist at him. Her hand buried itself in the earthen ground creating a large crater. "What?" Sakura hissed as she pulled out her fist and shifted her weight from left to right before aiming her right fist- this time hitting the mark.

Itachi groaned as he flew back and glared at the woman in front of him as he stood on his feet. "Don't do that again." Itachi sneered out but his words seemed to have no effect on Sakura. "Minato-sama ordered it. The village is going under a lock down."

Sakura slammed her hand into the nearest tree and moved away before it fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "Okay maggots listen up!" Sakura shouted looking at her five remaining ANBUs, "Training is postponed until further notice. You are all to return to your homes and stay there until you are asked to leave. Failure to follow these orders and go horse playing around the village will result in a **year's worth** of **community service **in **TWO DAYS**! Am I understood?!" The men nodded quickly. Sakura nodded and smirked, "Now get out of my sight!"

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked.

_-'They were looking for it." "I bet Sakura but you cannot go around beating the male population to a bloody mess. It's bad for your fan club." BAM! "Damn you Uchiha that fan club existed because you created it! It's all your fault my life has an extra headache in it." "Now I **have no idea** what you are talking about cherry blossom." _


	9. Chapter 9

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER. **

-_"Oh Sasuke Jiraiya-sama's novels are gold. If you read them you would understand." "I am not going to read something that graphically describes someone having a **fuck**." "My my Sasuke. You are well aware of the details of the novel. Don't tell me you're a fan?" "…" "This is wonderful you know I was starting to worry you weren't interested in anything sexual. This is good news." _

"I can't believe it!" Sakura half shrieked, "He actually escaped!" Itachi strutted behind her trying to control the new burning sensation that was running through his vein. They had finally had that bastard in their hands and then he when up and escaped. How pathetic! "I want to know who the hell was in charge was watching that bastard and interrogate him/her!" Sakura shouted continuing on her rant. "That was done already by Morino Ibiki." Itachi replied dully. Sakura stopped in her stride and turned in her heel, "**_I don't care_**…" she hissed out, "**_Now who the hell was the watcher?!"_** Itachi seemed to be playing stubborn and allowed a thick coat of tense air rise into the atmosphere. Sakura was not pleased. Finally he caved.

"Sai."

Two days. Two days have come and gone and yet their training had not started again and let's just say, Sasuke was getting annoyed. At the moment he was just coming in from the training grounds.

He was now entering the Uchiha compound and overheard something he was sure he wasn't suppose to hear.

"Did you see how grown up Itachi-chan is now!" a woman remarked. She paused to grin, "Getting himself a girlfriend and one of such a high caliber! Fugaku-sama can't say no to her!"

"I remembered when she was younger and she first came here clinging to Itachi." A man said as he laughed as if he was seeing the scene all over again, "She looked so cute with those wide jade eyes and pink hair."

Pink hair! Now Sasuke was interested because he was sure no one else but that crazy SHORT-tempered woman had pink hair.

"Oh I remember those days!" the woman replied, "She was sooo cute back then with the world's number one smile!"

"She still has it to!" the man said, "And boy did she turn out beautiful with those soft features!"

Soft! That man had to joking! Sasuke tried to picture calm and soft featured Sakura but failed. Each time he did try, an angry expression would set across the woman's face and she would start screaming death threats at you.

"I hope Itachi-chan makes her a nice dinner!" the woman squealed as she recalled that she overheard Sakura questioning Itachi what he was making for her to eat, "One she will remember."

"I hope so to." The man said remembering that Itachi replied all of Sakura's favorite foods to her question, "But I think he'll be fine. Remember he knows all her favorites."

The woman laughed. "Oh you're right." She paused again and cupped her chin as she leaned forward, "Ahh young love."

Okay Sasuke had heard enough to make him sick. His brother and that that MONSTER! That raging bull with a temper wildered than fire itself. Heck no! His brother had better taste than that. Right? Right?!

"Oh was that Sasu-chan." The woman asked as she felt a breeze pass her. The man looked at her and squint his eyes to look ahead, "Well if it was he was sure off in a hurry."

Sasuke had practically flung open the front door to the Uchiha household causing it to smash against the wall with a sickening crack. He marched his way through the house –forgetting to take off his shoes- and searched for his brother. He didn't find him. Instead he found Sakura in the living room although he couldn't believe that it was her to begin with.

She was out of uniform for once and wearing casual clothing- slack jeans and a red sleeveless top that showed off her toned stomach. Her hair was loose- like the first time they had met and he could smell the sweet scent of the lavender shampoo she had used- most likely recently.

She had turned to look at him and Sasuke almost gaped at her in surprise. For once her jade eyes weren't narrowed and glaring at him and had lost the coldness she had always put into them. Her face wasn't scrunched up in an angry expression neither did she look like she was going to scream her lungs out at him. Finally his eyes landed on her lips that were full and light pink. He had gotten so use to her always pressing them in a thin line that it never crossed Sasuke's mind at all that there was a possibility that they were full and very seductive looking.

Suddenly a jealous feeling filled Sasuke's body. His woman was in the eyes as of his brother-as usual. Her hidden features were already seen by his brother probably then times and over. As usual his brother always seemed to get the better end of the stick.

Sasuke hadn't realized that Sakura was well aware that he was staring at her. She was trying to rack her brain to remember where she had seen him before and then she recalled.

"Hey you're one of my maggots." Sakura remarked.

Sasuke watched as those words made her features suddenly disappear and melt into new ones. Her eyes lost the brightness and became cold and hard- almost a steel color. Her eyebrows pressed downwards as her eyes followed his form. Her lips remained full but form a frown and completely ruined the kind human features she harbored.

"Well answer me?" Sakura asked again pressing the topic. Sasuke looked at her. "Ah." And then he left the room and walked into the kitchen.

Sakura sighed as she watched Sasuke entered the kitchen. She lifted her hand over the scrolls she was hiding and looked at them once. "If he had seen these what would he have said?" Sakura thought aloud.

"Itachi." Sasuke remarked as he entered the kitchen. His brother turned and looked at Sasuke. He let a small smirk play on his lips before answering, "Ah."

"What is _she_ doing here?" Sasuke asked looking back at Sakura who was engrossed in her reading. Itachi didn't answer right away and concentrated on turning the rice he had boiling in the pot he had in front of him. "I lose a bet with her." Itachi replied. Sasuke thought back and remembered overhearing that particular conversation. "On what?" he asked curious. It was not every day you hear Uchiha Itachi losing a bet and to a woman to. Itachi removed the pot from the stove and began to strain the rice. "On who would pass the first stage of training." Itachi replied.

Sasuke looked at his brother shocked. Itachi smirk widened. "She said that the five of you would pass and I disagreed." He shrugged lightly and then continued, "She won so I had to cook her dinner." "And if you had won." Sasuke asked pressing the subject. "She would have had to allow me to teach her how to cook."

Sasuke looked bewildered at his brother and Itachi chuckled. "Sakura **loathes** cooking and the kitchen **despises **her as well." Itachi remarked, "She always ends up burning whatever she _attempts_ to cooks."

Now that was surprising to Sasuke. He figured Sakura was good at everything by the way she acted. This was interesting.

"What did you really want to ask me foolish brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smirked lightly. Of course his brother must have noticed that there was more to the situation than he was showing. "I heard something." Sasuke muttered, "About you and _her_." Itachi seemed to catch on easily and sighed. "Those rumors again." he said, "People really have nothing to do." He looked up at Sasuke and asked, "What did you hear?"

"Clinging?"

"Mmm _cherry blossom _is very **_clumsy_**."

"Number one smile?"

"You mean number one _forced_ smile."

"Dinner?"

"Bet."

"Favorites?"

"I've known her since she was seven. You do the math."

"Hn."

"That's all?"

"Ah."

"**ITACHI WHERE'S MY DAMN DUMPLINGS YOU WEASEL**!" Sakura suddenly shouted. Itachi sighed and picked up a small saucer with dumplings on them. He handed it to his brother. "Take that to her before things get really ugly." Itachi muttered out before returning to his cooking, "Oh and Sasuke there is nothing going on between Sakura and me so don't worry your pretty head." Sasuke stared at the plate for a few seconds and muttered curses under his breath, before actually heading towards the living room.

"Itachi…" Sakura muttered in a malice tone. Sasuke walked into the room and slammed the food on the table making it shake and one of the scrolls rolled off. Sasuke lazily glanced at the information and swore that he saw his clan's symbol but he couldn't tell as Sakura quickly grabbed the scroll and glared at him. "Idiot. These are important scrolls! They should not be damaged!" She remarked before turning her back to him giving him a cold shoulder.

"By the way maggot training starts back tomorrow at 0400 hours." Sakura said on a side note.

"Lift your knees damn it!" Sakura brayed as she watched Naruto lowered his knees while he was running. "Damn it! Are you even listening maggot?!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw a kunai aiming for Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and lifted up his knees and ran. "I'M LISTENING! I'M LISTENING!" he shouted as he made another rounds around the village.

Naruto allowed hot long tears to slide down his cheeks as he caught up with Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme this is torture!" Sasuke paid no mind to Naruto and continued running.

They had been running since six this morning and now it was ten. They would have started earlier but Sakura was late. So why everyone else had gotten up early, Sakura was still sleeping. A lot of the ANBUs were not pleased but Sasuke knew otherwise.

Sakura had left the Uchiha estate almost minutes after midnight. She had dinner with the family. Had a long conversation with both his parents and then for the rest of the night was up in his brother's study with the scrolls she had brought with her. So it was pretty obvious that she didn't get much sleep at all. Plus the heavy bags under her eyes were more than enough proof that she was exhausted.

"Okay brats that ends our warm ups." Sakura remarked as everyone reached to the starting point again. The men looked at her and their eyes practically screamed, 'WARM UPS?!' Sakura just shrugged and began to walk a few steps ahead. While she did this the ANBUs thought over their so call 'warm ups.' There were 100 pushups. One set had to be done on their right hand and the other on their left and finally 1000 pushups with both hands. Then she brought in their worst nightmare for training- Maito Gai. That man was torment with his training methods and now their bodies ached of so called 'youthfulness.'

"Tomorrow your second part of the exam will be initiated." Sakura said in a monotonous tone, "You are all required to pass and if you don't…" she paused to turn on her heels and glare at them, "I WILL SHAME YOU!"

Sakura then calmed herself down and frown. Again Sasuke observed the fullest of her lips. "There will be some important guests there like the Hokage himself and some clan heads." Sakura continued, "The test is focus on Taijustu."

Now it made sense why she had then under such high level 'warm ups.'

"You are allowed to use one justu." Sakura said, "You are to meet me at the gates at 0700 hours tomorrow. We'll be going very close to the border so try not to cross it because I will kill you and label you as a missing nin." They gulped. Sakura nodded and clasped her hands together, "Well good luck." And she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke sat down and with his left leg propped up and his arm resting on it. He was attempted to catch his breath when he heard something, "Hey doesn't Sakura have a nice tight **ass**?" and he had no idea why his blood boiled when he heard that.

-'_So Sasuke what is your favorite novel. All are my favorite but you know that's just my opinion." "Kakashi I am not interested in your disgusting novels." "Now now Sasuke, the cat is out of the bag now spill." "Kakashi. I will kill you." "Now Sasuke violence is not the answer. Now I can arrange for someone to help you further understand the novels and give you hands on experience." "I am going to kill you Kakashi." _


	10. Chapter 10

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER. **

-_"Itachi I am going to chop off your hair. No I am going to shave it off from that stupid stupid skull of yours." "I don't understand your sudden urge to destroy my hair Sakura." "Thanks to you my so call fan club is beating down my apartment door to confess their undying love for me." "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"_

Naruto stared around in the clearing. It was so weird the whole experience so far was mind blowing. Just when you thought it was over life comes and slaps you a new problem. However Naruto wasn't too surprise. When he came home that night after the ANBU exams, his father was shocked to see him. He couldn't believe it was over so quickly. From since then Naruto was suspecting something was up but that didn't mean he enjoyed the surprises.

Sakura was strict and firm and it was a kind of blow to his ego that she was younger than him and was already an ANBU while he was hanging on to pass the exams. Naruto found it weird that his father never mentioned that a female was in top ranks. Usually when something big like that happened, Minato would be praising up and down about the female to his wife.

Naruto made a full circle around the clearing. He saw Shikamaru- which was not a surprised. Naruto knew that his father and Asuma had teamed up to finally get Shikamaru involved in the ANBU. They needed his intelligent. Hinata and Shino were also here to in a corner taking in the shade. It was a hot day. Hinata had shrugged out of her jacket and was shyly fanning herself. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. He had always found Hinata beautiful and brilliant to. There wasn't a day that went by when Naruto didn't wish that Hinata had been part his team. Team seven was only made up of Naruto and Sasuke. The female that was supposed to be part of their team had dropped out the adamancy when her parents were killed during an S-rank mission. She couldn't handle the fear of putting her own life on the line.

"Naruto so I suppose some congratulations is in order for making it this far."

Naruto jumped at the voice and grinned when he realized it was Kakashi.

"Hey sensei teme hasn't killed you yet I see!" Naruto remarked.

"Sasuke couldn't lay a finger on me." Kakashi replied

"Sure." Naruto replied sarcastically, "In case you forgot we're not twelve anymore."

"Of course not Naruto." Kakashi said. He paused and Naruto grinned when he noticed that he was reading the latest Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi was a loyal fan, "I hope you and Sasuke are taking what Haruno Sakura advices to you seriously."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, "What do you mean sensei?"

"She has a lot of experience even for her young age." Kakashi said, "I look at her and see myself."

"Well I am sure her fan club is way bigger than yours." Naruto said.

Kakashi closed his book, "I thought that fan club was abolished."

Naruto laughed, "As if. I got bushy brow to give me the grand tour. They have her whole history there. They worship her."

Kakashi finally put away his book and zipped his pouch shut. "And how did you come across this fan club Naruto?" Naruto grinned, "It was bushy brow! He heard that I made it in the ANBU exams and asked me if I saw and I quote, '_The most beautiful flower overflowing with youthful energy.'_" Naruto paused and shrugged, "I didn't know who the hell he was talking about but then he said her name '_Haruno Sakura.'_ After that he tried to recruit me for this fan club and gave me the grand tour."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "I will have to have a word with Gai's student." "Ehhh what was that sensei?!" Naruto asked. Kakashi pretended he didn't hear Naruto's comments and pulled out his book again. There was no need for Naruto to check on the secrets of his private life.

"Kakashi there you are!" a female voice exclaimed, "Sakura is just about ready to rip your head open because you're not by your post."

Kakashi and Naruto turned around, "Hey Rin-nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. The elder woman smiled at the blonde, "Hello Naruto. It's a good thing I found you as well." She paused and handed the blonde a first aid kit, "Here everyone is required to have a first aid kit. It has all the basic stuff and since you're not going to have a medic with you, use it wisely."

She then turned to Kakashi narrowing her eyes, "And you better get to your post before Sakura_"

"**DAMN IT WHERE IS HATAKE KAKASHI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I AM GOING TO WRING HIS BLOODY NECK!"**

"_before she explodes." Rin finished, "You better go Kakashi."

The elder man sighed and began to walk away from the small group. "You better go to Naruto." Rin added. Naruto nodded and followed after Kakashi and ended up by the border.

Sakura was standing in the clearing between the two statues of the first and second kage waiting for her maggots to come. This was going to be fun.

"Welcome brats." Sakura remarked as the last ANBU walked in. She looked at the statues and asked, "What are these?" No one answered and Sakura began annoyed. "It's a simple question," She said pressing on her words. Shikamaru grumbled and replied, "Their statues of our pervious kages." Sakura arched her eyebrow and then chuckled lightly, "If you say so Nara Shikamaru." Sakura replied in a playful tone. She then glanced back at the statues and said, "Today's training involves the past and the future." She paused and then pointed at the kages in stone, "You are to fight these _statues_."

All the ANBUs looked babbled as well as the audience that was witnessing the training. "And it starts now." Sakura remarked before she began to from handsigns. She then jumped into the air behind them and as she left a charka barrier followed surrounding the clearing. As the barrier closed in completely, a loud rumbling sound was heard and all the ANBU looked at see the kage statues move from their frozen position.

"Crap!"

It had been five hours, thirty-seven minute and forty-nine seconds since the third part of the training had begun. All the ANBU had tried everything they could do to take down the living statues however nothing work. They were limited to start with only allowed to use Taijustu and one justu of their choice but even that wasn't enough. Any charka infused attacks were absorbed and the only thing that seemed to get them anywhere was Taijustu but even that was not doing much. Now they were exhausted and ready to cave.

Naruto crawled over to Shikamaru breathing heavily. "Got any ideas genius?" he asked. Shikamaru said nothing. He was observing Sasuke who was fighting off the first kage statue with his lighting base justu. It was the only justu thus far that seemed to be doing something. It wasn't easily absorbed and Shikamaru figured that it was because it was lighting vs earth. No matter how you slice or dice it, lighting will always be the stronger element when compare to earth and these status were earth based justus. Also at one point he observed when a trio attack was launched by Naruto , Shino and Hinata had forced the second kage statue left foot back on the stand it was one and it froze for a few seconds as if it was going to stop in its mad rampage but then continued as normal a few seconds later. Shikamaru thought over everything he had observed and figured out a plan. He bent over to Naruto and whispered, "Gather everyone." Naruto grinned. Shikamaru would never let him down.

Sakura smirked as the barrier broke. She was impressed. The brats actually figured it out. She watched the five ANBUs who were leaning on each other for support and laughed lightly. "Nice job maggots." Sakura remarked as medics flew pass her to deal with the injured, "Or should I say maggot." She glanced at Shikamaru who looked to the side as if embarrassed.

Sakura looked at the once again frozen statues and smiled. She then turned to the crowd and smiled, "What you have just witness is the future protection for Konoha. Once our kages stood among us as heroes and are still among us but now they will forever protect Konoha. In times war our statues of our greatest heroes will come to life and fight among us again." She paused to point at the statue and smile, "This is Konoha's newest defense and you have just witness it in its practice stage." There was a resounding applauded and Sakura smirked. Things were going well for her today.

She then started off in a slow stride towards her ANBUs. Her mind replayed everything she had just witness. They all displayed ANBU level Taijustu and showed that they can work together in tough times. Sakura was impressed. She was mostly impressed by Nara Shikamaru who she knew from the start was observing for the loophole in her justu. He found it when he saw Sasuke fighting with his lighting justu. Then everything came together especially when he realized that the stands as the only thing that would end the battle.

Sakura enjoyed watching Shikamaru's plan. He had Naruto gather everyone and spilt them into two groups; Naruto and Hinata on one team and Sasuke and Shino on the other team. Their job was to push the kages as close to the stands as possible while avoid their attacks. Once it was close enough Shikamaru stepped in with his clan's justu- the shadow possession. Sakura was unaware that the Nara's justu could possession non-living objects like statues but Shikamaru's did and he forced the statues back to their respected stands and everything ended from there.

Sakura glance began her to see that the crowd was gone. She had given strict orders that everyone was to leave once the exam was over. She was pleased to see that her commands were followed through. The medics hustled away when they finished their tasks bowing when they saw her as a sigh of respect. Once everyone was gone Sakura spoke up.

"Okay that was well done." She said. Everyone looked surprised that she was repeating her complement for them, "Now let me explain the last and final part of the exams but before I do that I need to explain a little ANBU secret to you."

Everyone tensed at her words and she laughed. "Not many people know but the ANBUs are split in two. There are the normal ANBUs that can make mistakes and fail missions and then there's the special ANBUs who are well sorta perfect." She paused and then continued, "From here on you all are ANBUs." Sakura said. Everyone jumped to their feet, shock. "What?" Naruto asked, "You mean it?" Sakura looked at him and nodded, "Yes you are all normal ANBUs. You will get a fancy mask and that tattoo on your arm and be known an ANBU to Konoha." Naruto cheered and Sakura continued, "But you'll be a normal ANBU." Naruto stopped cheering.

"The final part of the exam is the hardest and will affect you in more ways than you know and if you fail you'll never become an ANBU. I'll make sure of that." Sakura straighten her back and then said, "You have a choice. You can stop here. Still be part of the ANBU and everything or risk is all and come tomorrow to the ANBU headquarters for the final exams. Your choice. Whoever does not come will be called on later on for the ANBU briefing. It's up to you. You choose."

With that said she left in a puff of smoke. Each member looked at each other and Shikamaru sighed, "I knew this was going to be a drag."

_-'How is that a good thing you bastard!' "Men are showing their undying love for you.' 'Do I look like some love sick teen that cares about that shit?! Get rid of them or your hair is mine!'_


	11. Chapter 11

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER. **

_-'_

_-'Uchiha what are you doing?' "Sakura?" "That's Sakura-sama to you maggot." "Hn." "So what are you doing?" "Reading." A pause. "I didn't know you were into those disgusting novels." _

"How annoying." Sasuke thought watching Naruto talking to Rock Lee who was apparently trying to recruit the blonde for some club. Not that Sasuke cared but Lee's voice was becoming irritating. It kept buzzing at his ears as the male preached about some '_youthfulness of life_.'

"So what do you say Naruto-kun." Lee asked eagerly. He stared at Naruto while holding onto the blonde's fingers. Naruto looked embarrassed by the whole situation. He was sure he had set Lee right the first time the Taijustu master had offered him his proposal.

"Um bushy brow I really am not interested." Naruto replied wincing at the awkward taste the sentence left in his mouth. Lee looked flabbergasted. "Naruto-kun please reconsider. We need your contribution." Lee paused and let go off Naruto's fingers. He dug into his Jounin's vest and pulled out with a small collection of pictures, "Take a good look at these Naruto-kun and understand why I worship this angel."

Naruto cautiously moved forward to take the pictures when a gust of wind blew by. Lee's eyes went wide when he saw one of the pictures suddenly flew out of his grasp. "Naruto-kun get it!" Lee shouted. Naruto reached forward and just missed the picture. The wind pushed it all the way to Sasuke's neck where it nestled itself in his shirt.

Lee began to walk forward to the younger Uchiha and noticed that he was removing the picture that was caught in his shirt. "Sasuke-kun you would please return my picture to me?" Lee asked. Sasuke didn't answer him. He was too busy staring at the picture. He noticed that there was writing behind it and turned it over.

_Haruno Sakura _

_Age: 12 _

Sasuke turned back the picture again and stared at it. The pink hair made it obvious that it was her. She was leaning against a tree consumed in her own thoughts. Sasuke noted how wide her forehead was back then. Her frame seemed to be drowning in her clothes and her hair was shorter, just falling to her shoulders. "This is Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said. Lee nodded quickly, "Yes Sasuke-kun! You must to have noticed her beauty as well! Oh how I wish I had the honor on working with her!"

"Hn." Sasuke pondered to himself for a moment. Lee was still rambling to himself when Sasuke gave to his decision.

Lee almost felt his heart going into shock when the sounds of tearing paper crawled into his ears. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing!" Lee shouted. The young male watched in horror as Sasuke torn the photo to pieces before throwing in the air and burning it to ashes. Sasuke could hear Lee's heart breaking.

Naruto felt bad for the male and walked forward holding on the rest of the photos Lee had handed to him to hold. "Hey teme that was harsh." Naruto said. "I don't care." Sasuke said, "This is disgusting. She's our superior." Naruto let out a dry chuckle, "That rich bull shit." The blonde said, "You never gave a damn about respecting our superiors before." Sasuke sent him a glare at shut him up.

"Ahh Lee-kun there you are." A new voice said. Naruto and Sasuke both turned at the same time recognizing the voice, "Kakashi." Sasuke acknowledged. Kakashi nodded in his students' direction before looking at Lee who was slugging on the floor.

"Gai-sensei's rival, Hatake Kakashi." Lee whispered.

"Lee-kun." Kakashi said from behind his book, "I heard that you managed to re-open Haruno Sakura's fan club." Lee grinned. "Yosh Kakashi-sensei do you also admire Sakura-san?"

Kakashi didn't answer him, "Let's go for a walk Lee-kun." Kakashi grabbed Lee before he had a chance to reply and disappeared down ally.

"I wonder what that was about?" Naruto asked. The blonde then remembered the photos in his hands and decided it was worth a peak. He fanned out the pictures and stared at them. Most were innocent just some snap shots of Sakura growing up until one photo made Naruto's cheeks grow red. Of course Sasuke noticed and snatched the photo from the blonde and looked at it himself.

Sakura was about 16-17 in the photo and it looked like she was in her room, sleeping. Her hair was fanned out on her pillow with her lips slightly parted but the real eye candy of the picture was the full view of her creamy shoulders. Sasuke felt sick with the heat that was inching up his neck.

Sasuke grabbed the other photos and threw all of them up before Naruto could object.

_"Katon: Hosenka no justu!"_

"TEME!" Naruto shouted shocked at what his teammate had done. He watched the pictures burn up but it would seem as thou Sasuke had missed one and it was flying away on the winds currents. The blonde didn't dare say a word.

'Hahaha I am so happy you understand Lee-kun." Kakashi said finally coming out from the alley. Lee looked a few shades paler but managed to nod at the older male. "Of course Kakashi-sensei." Lee replied. He gave him a weak thumb up before running as far as possible from the elder male.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what did you tell bushy brow?" Naruto asked. Kakashi waved his hands as if to dismiss the topic, "Nothing important just some advice. By the way you two, your superior had to move up the meeting for today. You need to meet with her now at the headquarters." Kakashi then stuffed his nose back into his book, "Ja ne!"

Naruto was about to suggest to Sasuke that they should leave when he realized the younger Uchiha had already left. "Hey you bastard how dare you leave me!" He ran behind Sasuke and grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke grunted and shook the blonde off. Naruto huffed and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Suddenly a thought came to him, "Hey teme why did you destroy the pictures?" Sasuke snorted, "That's a stupid question." He replied. Naruto stopped Sasuke in his stride. "Hey it doesn't make sense to me. First Kakashi-sensei praised up and down about Miss Haruno Sakura and now you are trying to protect her from the public eye.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed, "Yeah he seemed to think really high of her and now you are acting the same way." Sasuke grunted. "I don't care about Haruno Sakura."

"Suuuure." Naruto replied, "You know what I really think. I think you have the hots for her."

_Smack!_

"Dope." Sasuke replied before walking off leaving Naruto holding his head. But some of the things his so call blonde best friend said had Sasuke thinking. What was Kakashi's connection to Haruno Sakura?

_"Cherry Blossom." _

Sakura gave a full round kick at the person behind her. Her attack was caught and her eyes narrowed.

"Weasel." Sakura said, "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"Not to do it because you are not going to be responsible for any broken bones you may inflict." Itachi replied. He pushed a cup of coffee in front of her face. "I am sorry." He added and smirked at he saw her staring at the cup. Sakura grabbed it and to a sip, "You're forgiven for now." Sakura said. Itachi chuckled, "I feel honored."

"Are my maggots here as yet?" Sakura asked. "I counted three out of five." Itachi replied, "Do you think they are all coming." Sakura finished her coffee and rested it on the table, "I am sure of it." She then sighed deeply, "But I am concern about _him._" Itachi smiled sadly, "I agree." "No one is safe with him on the run." Sakura said. Itachi leaned on the table and touched a strand of hair, "You should take a break after this." Itachi whispered. "Never." Sakura said, "Not with him on the run. I need to capture him with my own hands." "Sakura this stop being your war a long time ago and I would feel a lot better if you dismissed yourself from the mission." Itachi said.

**_Slap!_**

"How dare you!" Sakura exclaimed, her hand still firmly planted on Itachi's cheek, "My life's work was out into this mission. I am not ending it here."

Itachi placed his hand over her own, "I know that but Sakura I value you too much to lose you." Sakura placed her free hand over his own, "I know which is why I have to do this. I have to free everyone from this nightmare."

"Heeey Hinata-chan you're here!" Sakura and Itachi heard.

Itachi dropped his hand and Sakura laughed. "It seems like your maggots are here." Itachi remarked, "Indeed." Sakura replied. She walked towards the balcony and grinned. They were all here and accounted for.

"Welcome my little maggots. I am so happy you all made it because now I can tell all of you that you have passed." Sakura said.

"**_W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!"_**

Sakura laughed, she was expecting this, "The one thing that separates normal ANBU to special ANBU is guts. Guts to finish the mission. Guts to face whatever is to be thrown at them. Guts to stand strong and make their village proud." She paused and looked at each and every person in front of her, "You have guts and that's why you're here being called ANBU. Congratulation."

She waved her hand at Itachi to continue the official stuff. Her job was done.

"To the left you will find your uniforms." Itachi said, "After there you will see an iron door go inside. There you will get your ANBU tattoos and become an official ANBU." He paused and watched them like Sakura had, "Welcome ANBUs." He finished and then walked out of the room.

No one spoke. It still hadn't hit them that they passed. That the terror was over and they were ANBUs! Sasuke looked at Naruto who was silence. "Dope." He remarked before Naruto tackled him. "We're ANBUs teme! We're ANBUs!" he screamed. Sasuke shoved his best friend of him annoyed. Naruto continued to jump up and down riding high on happiness. The message seemed to finally reach everyone else by now. Shikamaru was mumbling that he was glad that the troublesome task was over. Hinata muttered a soft congrations to everyone and blushed when Naruto threw his arm around her. Shino nodded to everyone and pleased very please. Sasuke had a large smirk on his face and had his arms crossed. He then looked up and spotted pink. "Sakura?" he asked himself but as soon as he saw the color it disappeared and Sasuke was unsure on whether it was real. Naruto swung his arms around Sasuke and continued cheering, "We're ANBUs!"

Sasuke walked into head Uchiha household glad that his mother was out shopping at the moment. He didn't need her seeing his ANBU uniform just yet. He had to let her down easy. As he made it to his room he noticed his window was left open. Grumbling he walked to shut it when he stepped on something. When he lifted his foot, he felt the blood rush to his neck. It was the picture of Sakura sleeping!

Okay he needed to get rid of that. No way would he life it down if Naruto found out that he had that or worse yet Itachi. The teasing would never end! He picked up the picture and prepared himself to rip it to pieces but somehow he couldn't. He actually wanted to keep the picture.

Sasuke then glanced around his room making sure that no one was spying on him and shoved the picture under a loose broad under his bed. He then sat on his bed and sighed. He was becoming a bit obsessed with his captain and he did not like it for one second.

Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe he did **_have the hots for_** their ANBU female captain. Crap!

_-'This isn't mine." "But you're reading it." "Its. Not. Mine." "Okay I got that point but you know whatever. You can like them but it doesn't fit you. I would give it up if I were you."_


	12. Chapter 12

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER. **

_-"Kakashi." "Hi Sasuke. Or look you found my book." "You put this in my hands!" "I just wanted you to embrace your hidden desires Sasuke." "I will kill you Kakashi!"_

Minato sighed when he looked at the scroll in front of him. They had to be joking. He trusted them to complete this mission with no hiccups and now he was receiving a distress call from them. He couldn't wait for them to get back to the village because when they did, he was going to scream and shout about how much he trusted them and how much she trusted them to finish missions without her. When that thought sliced through Minato's mind, he suddenly felt sick. If she was to find out that these idiots failed in keeping up with their promise, she was going to kill them. On the other hand, who was he going to send to answer the distress call? If he sent someone else, he was dead and if he sent her, they were dead.

Suddenly his door opened and Minato gaped when he saw the person.

"Minato-sama it's been a week since I last heard from them, they should be back by now." Sakura said. Minato cleared his throat. He really was starting to hate Sakura's timing. "Ahhh well you see Sakura-sama there has been a little hiccup in their mission." He said and swore when he noticed her eyes glimmer with a dark look. "What type of hiccup?" Sakura asked her tone dropping low. Minato cautiously waved the scroll in front of her. She snatched it from it and began to read it.

After a minute or two Sakura rested down the scroll and bowed, "Thank you for that information. I take it you have already decided on a team?" Minato nodded, "Good I will head out with them as the leader." She turned to leave only leaving the door loosely hanging on its hinges.

_'Well that was better than I was expecting.'_ Minato thought to himself but quickly realized if she didn't take at least some of her rage out on him, Konoha was going to end up with two less jounin, _'Damn.'_

Sasuke was quietly minding his own business when a blonde blob bumped into him.

"Hey teme otou-chan just told me that we have a mission! We have to gear up and meet in his office now!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke was caught off-guard. It's been two days since he officially made ANBU and now they were finally giving a mission. He gave a curt nod to Naruto before walking towards his family home.

He entered in quickly and left before Mikoto could ask him what was going on. Within three minutes he was standing outside the kage's office.

"Minato-sama you surprised me by choosing this team." Sasuke heard from behind the door. _'Sakura?' _he thought.

"Oi maggot are you going to loiter outside or come inside." Sasuke heard. He frowned. Yup it was her. He opened the door to see Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino. Naruto gave rushing in behind him causing them to fall into another awkward position.

Sakura hovered over them, "Oi I thought I told you to keep your love affair more private?!"

Sasuke quickly shoved Naruto off of him and stood up. Sakura narrowed her eyes_, "He's a lot like his brother."_ She thought to herself. Minato cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone the mission I am handing to you is very important. It involves the alliance between Oto and Suna." Minato started, "The Ambassador of Oto has made it safely to Suna with the team I had assigned to the mission however this morning I receive a distress call from that team saying that they were ambushed and the captain is missing. Your job is to find these assassins, recover the captain and safely escort the Ambassador to Oto."

As Minato paused, Sakura spoke up, "You all have been given your new gear and it's time to break it in. for the sake of the mission we will start the use of your code names: Nara you are known as the _brown fox _while Uzumaki you are the _red fox. _Hyuuga you are the _white hawk _while Aburame is the _brown bear. _Finally Uchiha you are the _black hawk_ and I am the _pink cat._"

Sakura nodded the Minato to continue, "You have to depart immediately. For the past year there have been shaky grounds between Oto and Suna We managed to get them to agree to come to terms however if this mission fails to reach both ends Konaha will be caught in the crossfire and blamed which could result in attacks against the village and the ending of our alliance with Oto and Suna. Therefore it is critical that you succeed."

"Before we leave _brown fox _there is something troubling you?" Sakura asked. Everyone looked surprised by her tone. It was much kinder as if she was coaxing the answers out of them. Shikamaru looked up and nodded, "Yes. I have a question. Why was the team attacked on their own territory?" A spark lit up in Sakura's eyes_, 'Excellent.'_ She thought. '_This boy is living up to my expectations.'_

"You're right it is odd. If Suna didn't want an alliance and needed to ambush the team it would be best to do it on their own territory where they have the advantage." Sakura said.

"So then who are our attackers?" Shino asked.

Sakura smirked, "It could still be Suna or it could be Oto."

"But that's impossible! Oto needs the alliance more than Suna. They are still developing while Suna is developed!" Naruto shouted.

"Most people would be surprised that you know that _red fox_." Sakura said, "But then again you were part of the group that convinced Gaara-sama to become allies with Konoha."

Naruto blushed, "Heh it was nothing." He remarked. Sakura eyes narrowed, "I wasn't complimenting you _red fox._" Naruto's smile dropped, "Either way you knowledge and experience makes you a very valuable asset in this mission."

"Ano don't you think you should be off?" Minato asked cutting through the conversation. Sakura sighed, "You're right. I was stalling because I wanted to make those bakas suffer a little longer." Sakura remarked as a dark look entered her eyes. Minato chuckled awkwardly, "Hai hai Sakura-sama. Now off you go!"

"Oh one more thing maggots from now on you're are known as the elite ANBU team number 5 lead by me." Sakura said, "Please remember this because I don't like to repeat myself." With that said, Sakura disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"She's most likely by the gates. You should hurry and meet her." Minato told the team in front of him, "And good luck!"

Sakura leapt ahead of the team with a deadly aura pouring out from behind her. The rest of the team remained behind not sure whether if they should speed up so they won't be left behind or stay far away to avoid her vicious temper.

"**Maggots! Why the hell are you moving so SLOW**!" Sakura screamed at them. Naruto gulped behind his mask and began to speed up only to be passed by Sasuke. He didn't dare say anything about it most likely out of the fear of being shouted at by Sakura or maybe it was because he was intrigued to why Sasuke was such in a rush to be closer to Sakura- **_physically_**. A wide grin spread out on Naruto's face.

'_Go teme.'_

Sasuke reached closer and closer to Sakura but each time he was just about to reach shoulder to shoulder with her, she would speed ahead leaving him behind her. It would frustrate him to see her so far ahead of him and then his ego and pride would swell. He'd then pushed himself ahead and attempt to reach shoulder to shoulder with her once again. Of course there was another reason why he was pushing himself. Not that he would ever admit **_aloud_** but he was trying to stay as close to Sakura as he could. It made this strange feeling bubble through his veins and shockingly, he liked it. It was a calm feeling and gave him moments of peace.

He watched as Sakura's neck turned for on second just to watch him or maybe to make sure that no one was lagging behind and then she lowered her arm telling them to stop. Sasuke paused at a healthy branch leading against its swelled truck. Naruto landed next to him and was breathing heavily but Sasuke was sure it wasn't from exhaustion but pure excitement. There was something shifted in the atmosphere making you feel like something exciting- or at least entertaining- was moments away.

Sakura continued to leap down and told them to wait in their positions. There was a silence for a moment and then there echoing screams of agony.

"**SHANNO! YOU BAKAS!"**

"**FORGIVE US SAKURA-HIME-SAMA!"**

"**NEVER YOU IDIOTS!"**

The team watched as two trees came crashing on and the earth shock under someone's power. Everyone gulped. Sakura soon re-appeared pulling two leaf jonins by their hair and each one was sporting a black eye. Following behind them was an ebony beauty watching the two males under Sakura's mercy with great interest dancing in her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widen under his mask and he began to wave like a mad man.

"**AYAMA-CHAN!"**

The young woman watched up while Sakura sighed. Sakura began muttering curses under her breath and glared at Naruto. She released the two men as they groaned as their heads made contact with the floor. Sakura called the rest of the team down while she began to dig through her bag and drew out two sharp needles that glittered in the light. She roughly pulled both men up while ebony haired female supported them from the back. Sakura quickly injected the liquid from the needle. The men hissed as she withdrew the sharp sliver.

Sakura then stood up and dusted off her hands.

"Alright maggots we're spitting up now." Sakura remarked as her eyes remained fixed on Sasuke.

Shino stepped forward quickly. "_Taichou_-san is that really appropriate?"

Sakura didn't reply immediately. Instead her eyes scanned around the area again. "Kuso!" she cursed. She turned quickly to face the two males on the floor. "Kenji. Renji. You said Anko-sensei when on ahead to scout the area right?" She asked. The males nodded.

"Why?" they asked together. Sakura pointed out an exhausted snake slowly slithering its way towards them.

It stopped in front of Sakura and stuck its tongue out tasting the air. "Sakura-sama." It hissed out.

"Hai." Sakura replied and when down on her knees and cupped her hands. The snake slithered into her hands and began to wrap itself around her left arm. Sakura stuck out her left arm and allowed her pulsating green charka to flow through her right fingers. She passed her hands over the snake's injured body and slowly healed it back to heath.

"Thank you." It hissed out gratefully.

"What message do you bring?" Sakura asked.

"Anko-sama has been ambushed by what_seems_ to be countless rain ninjas." It replied.

"Countless rain ninjas huh?" Sakura asked. The snake nodded. "Thank you, you may go now." Sakura whispered. The snake bowed its head gratefully and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds and then sighed. "Okay _red fox_ you know the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?_" Naruto snapped out of his daze and managed to nod. "Good create one clone." She demanded.

Naruto grinned and settled into the necessary handseals for the jutsu. Ten puffs of smoke appear and as it cleared, ten visible Narutos were surrounding the original who seemed very pleased with himself. That was until nine kunai swift through the air leaving behind only one clone and the original Naruto.

"…_red fox_….." Sakura hissed out.

Naruto gulped and wondered if he should run or stay and take his punishment.

"Do you know how to follow orders?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"No you **DON'T**!" Sakura shouted leaping into the air and throwing Naruto on his back. She began circling him as if he was her prey.

"Uzumaki what were my orders?" she asked.

"_T-t-to c-c-create a c-c-c-clone?"_ Naruto replied.

Sakura glared at him. "Say it with confidence!" she growled out.

"To create a clone!" Naruto shouted back at her as he stumbled to his feet.

"Really?" Sakura asked pausing in her stride. "So tell me _red fox_ did you do that?"

Naruto looked down. Yes he knew he didn't exactly do that but he couldn't see the problem with not following direct orders.

"Yes…." Naruto said softly surprising Sakura, "And no. I followed your orders and I did create one clone but I when too far and made nine more."

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly lifted. Sakura was pleased by that answer. "Good at least you know that." Sakura remarked sternly, "Do you know the consequences of not obeying direct orders?"

Naruto didn't reply. Sakura gapped at him. "You aren't serious right?" she asked. Naruto gave a slight shrug.

Sakura settled herself on the floor and then began muttering under her breathe. Her fingers moved quickly forming different hand signs and a large earth dome covered the group blocking them out from the open world. She looked at each of the team members and called them forward to sit.

"Naruto." Sakura said using the blonde's first name which made him jump in surprised and shock. "Let me explain something to you. You are immature, childish, a kid. Nothing like anything an ANBU should be like."

Naruto frown under his mask. Sakura smirked and played with the ends of her hair. "But that is exactly what makes you suitable to be an ANBU."

Naruto bent his head and thought quietly. "I don't get it." He admitted.

Sakura quickly pointed at him and smiled. "You are Uzumaki Naruto. You are known as the number one knucklehead of Konoha. You are a direct member of the Uzumaki clan that is famous for their energetic abilities to keep going on and on and on. In addition you are a student of a sannin and your Jonin instructor is Hataka Kakashi." Sakura paused, "There's more but I'll save that for another time. But my point is you have potential."

Naruto watched her in awe as Sakura stood up. Her fists clenched tightly before she socked him a good one across his cheek. He flew back and groaned.

"So _red fox_…." She purred out, "Follow **_direct orders_** and **don't** waste your charka on **unnecessary things**." Sakura gave him a cold stare and whispered out, "**_Understood_**."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright we have wasted enough time as it is." Sakura said. She placed back on her mask and looked at Naruto again. "Listen to me carefully." She remarked, "You and your clone are to take these two idiots back to Konoha's gate. Explain that they need to be admitted into the hospital and return back here were _brown bear, white hawk _and_ brown bear_ will be waiting with your guide to Oto. _Brown bear_ you will be in charge from there and the three of you will take Ambassador to Oto. **Avoid any battles**. Get there quickly and unseen."

There were three nods. Finally she turned to Sasuke.

"You're with me _black raven_. We're going to find Anko-sensei and bring her to Oto." Sakura remarked, "Okay so you all have your orders get to it!"

Sakura then proceeded to remind Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino to stay out of sight until Naruto came back. She then did a summoning justu and a medium size snake with a purple skin appeared. Sakura gave it direct orders to take the three members of the team to Oto and promised it ten pulp rats if he guides them to Oto without making any contact with the enemy. The snake hissed in delight at the trade and promised to do its best. Sakura just stroked its slender body.

Once Naruto and his clone were ready and Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata and Ayama were hidden, she dispelled her justu and she and Sasuke dashed off in search of Anko.

As they faded away, Shikamaru grumbled to himself.

"Damn I knew this mission was going to be troublesome."

_-'Now Sasuke we talked about this already violence is not the answer.' 'Kakashi…' "Hey Sasuke you met your ANBU captain Haruno Sakura right?' "Hn.' "Watch out for her. While she is a great ninja she tends to attract the wrong people. So please do that favor for your old sensei."_


	13. Chapter 13

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER. **

_-'Oi Uchiha!' 'Hn.' 'I suppose I should be thanking you for catching me during training.' 'Tsk you should be more careful.' 'I can taste the mocking tone in your voice gaki but I suppose I deserve it.' 'Whatever just don't make a habit of it.'_

Sakura leapt forward with Sasuke trailing behind. Sasuke could see that Sakura was seething with anger. She had been that way since those men (Kenji and Renji he believed their name was) told her that _'Anko-sensei'_ had scouted ahead and had been ambushed.

'_Anko-sensei'_

Sasuke had only just realized that Sakura was referring Mitarashi Anko as her teacher. Did that mean that she was her teacher? It made sense to some extent. Sakura had an uncontrollable temper and liked to loud. Sasuke could even recall that Sakura had a thing for anko dumplings just like Anko. So there was a good chance that she picked up that habit from Anko. Sasuke had met Anko only once or twice. Once was during the chiunin exams. The second time was in Oto when he was training under Orochimaru (one of Konoha's sannin) not too long after the chiunin exams.

Sakura swung twice around a branch and stopped. Sasuke did the same and watched his captain. He sensed very low charka below them and gazed downwards. There was a rain ninja pacing around almost in panic. He was badly bruised and was mumbling to himself. Sakura moved her hands to her hip pouch and pulled out a slim senbon. It glistened in the light as Sakura carefully aimed it at the unknowing ninja below. There was a groan and then the body thumped to the floor. Sakura leapt down motioning Sasuke to follow her.

"Hello…." Sakura purred out as she walked closer to the ninja. She pulled out a kunai from, her pouch and twirled it in her fingers, "I have been told that our comrade has been kidnapped and I want to know where she is."

The rain ninja watched Sakura. He knew who she was speaking about but he wouldn't talk. His _comrades _will kill him I they found out that he was so weak. Sakura noticed that a reluctant aura surrounded the male and smirked. She always loved it when they tried to put up a fight.

"Mmm I know that you know what I am talking about." Sakura said as she sat down on the floor still twirling the kunai in her hands, "And I know I am in a killing mood right now so unless you want to die I suggest you answer me. And considering that you're paralyzed you're in no position to argue with me. "

He looked at her again and snorted, "You won't." he insisted but his voice wavered a bit almost as if there was a part of him that knew she would kill him.

Sakura laughed, "Oh but I will." She insisted in a playful tone. She grabbed her kunai and held in firmly in her hands, "I'll take this kunai and slice across your neck first but not enough to kill you." To emphasis her point she passed the kunai over his neck making him shiver. "Then I'll move down to your chest and tear open your vital organs." She paused to play her figures on his chest for a minute before lifting the kunai up. "Then I'll pin you down like the sorry bastard you are. Four shots that will tear through all the tissue and muscles making sure you never move again." Sakura stood up and turned her back to him, "Finally I'll leave your corpse there and hope that some starving animal will consume what remains of you." She smirked and turned around, "So you better tell me what I want to know."

Sasuke and the ninja gulped. From personal experience, Sasuke thought he had already witness the worst of Haruno Sakura but he was wrong! This woman was far more terrifying than he first believe. He will have to be very very cautions around her now.

"So what is your answer?" Sakura asked, "Or should I get ready to get my hands dirty?"

"They took her!" the man blurted out, "They took her to _'play'_ with her! Said she looked like she liked '_fun! _Took her three miles from here to an old inn we use!_'_"

"Really?" Sakura asked in an innocent tone. The man nodded quickly without thinking. "You sick bastards!" Sakura exclaimed before her hand began to form series for hand signs.

"_Sen'eijashu!" _(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Justu)

The man screamed out as two snakes snapped at him with their fangs dripping of purple venom.

"Kill him." Sakura mumbled before the snakes sunk their fangs into the ninja's neck. The man froze as he felt the hot venom sick into his blood stream. It was moving quickly. Soon he would be dead.

"Your death was less painful because of your cooperation." Sakura remarked. The man just watched her with his mouth wide open and dimming eyes. He was dead.

"Let's go _black raven_." Sakura muttered as she walked pass the male. Sasuke nodded and followed behind her. They moved quickly and found the inn without any problem. It seemed to be abandon but both teens could hear the disgusting sounds of males trying to coax Anko into their demands. Sakura tightened her fists and looked at Sasuke.

"You can do a lightning base justu right?" she asked recalling seeing him use it during the second training session. "Ah." Sasuke replied. He heard soft chipping of what seemed like a thousand birds and glanced to see lightning dancing off Sakura's fingertips.

"Good. Aim for the vital organs. Make it a quick kill. And try not to leave a mess." She told him before she leapt down and crashed into the inn.

Before too long there were screams of agony echoing through the forest.

Sakura sighed as she watched Anko carefully. She was badly beaten- her shirt torn open with red marks decorating her skin. She placed her hands over Anko's frame and allowed the charka to dance around her hands. She kept her mind focused on assessing the damage done to Anko.

Again Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her. So far he had seen two different sides to Sakura. One side was not one not to meddle with nor one that you want to pissed off. The second was a more calming and relaxed and almost an actually human being towards people. But now this side -this side of Haruno Sakura, Sasuke liked a lot. He didn't see a ninja who was protecting her village by become their tool nor did he see a decent human being who was worth befriending. No what he saw here was a woman with a calming atmosphere that had the determination to save the people she loved and cared about with all her strength. He liked that and wished he could see her like that all the time. He thinks if maybe Sakura was around people like him and Naruto she would have fallen into this type of role. Kakashi had always told Naruto and Sasuke if they ever had a female teammate, she would have to be someone who as determined and patient to deal with Sasuke's ignorant and pride and Naruto's impatience and childish behavior. And now as Sasuke watched Sakura he could feel that she was the only person for that role.

_-'__I won't try to make a habit of it.' 'Hn.' 'But if anything happens to me make sure you're the one to catch me Uchiha. I am putting that trust in you.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER. **

_-'Sakura?' 'Itachi it's getting out of hand. Someone has to be told the truth.' 'Sakura it's not the time.' 'Itachi its been years let's tell the truth. We have to.'_

"Sakura so tell me don't you find it's strange?" Orochimaru asked. Sakura paused and looked at him, "So you noticed to."

Orochimaru sighed, "I went and spoke to Sasuke-kun. He said he saw _'you'_ receiving a massager hawk and then rushed into the room. Now that is strange considering that you were in the hot springs. If you ask me it would seem like they were targeting you for a while Sakura or better said _him_."

Sakura slammed her palms on the desk, "You think I don't know that?!" she screamed, "That's his life is in danger! I tried to reason with everyone to tell him! That he's old enough to understand and accept the twisted truth but no one listens! They think he's still a little child that needs protecting."

"That's understandable Sakura." Orochimaru said, "They have every right to feel like that but you are right. He is old enough and now they have started to move. You can leave him alone for a second- that's my advice to you."

"I will keep that in mind." Sakura replied.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, "One more thing I want you to personally work on the case about the ambushed. I know only you could figure it out. Oh and another piece of advice put him in the program if things really get out of hand. You have the authority to now that you have gained that new title with or without the approvable."

Sakura smiled, "Now I will keep that on the top of my head."

Orochimaru gave her a sly grin, "Of course Sakura-sama."

Sakura walked back into the room. She had just checked on Anko. She was still stable which means she could transport her safely. She left Kabuto making the preparations for her and came to check on her precious maggots. Most of the room was cleaned and only Naruto and Hinata were in the room scrubbing the floor.

"Hey Hinata-chan this sucks huh?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata was forcing all her energy on one stubborn stain that just didn't want to go away. She scrubbed the floor viciously before realizing that Naruto had asked her something. "Oh well _red fox _these things do happen. We can't do anything about it."

"You're still talking in code although it's just the two of us." Naruto remarked looking down, "I am who I look like _white hawk_."

Hinata blushed. "I didn't mean it like that Naruto-kun it's just that the attack, it has me really jumpy. I do trust you but Sasuke-san was suddenly attacked and I wonder if he was really the target."

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked leaning close to her.

"Don't you think it's strange? A sudden ambushed on an alliance that was already approved and then an attack on the team who answered the distress call and a target attack on Sasuke-san." Hinata said. She stopped scrubbing and wiped the sweat on her forehead, "I think it's strange."

Naruto thought carefully for a moment and then sighed deeply, "You know I think you're right but I do think the teme was the target. They separated us from teme. They wanted him."

"Well those are very good theories _white hawk _and _red fox._" Sakura said finally speaking up. Hinata and Naruto looked up surprised to see their superior. "But don't hurt your little heads and don't waste your time thinking about it."

"Where is the rest of team?" Sakura asked.

"Ano _black hawk _went to see Orochimaru-sama while _brown bear and brown fox_ went with Kabuto-san to help with Anko-sensei." Hinata answered.

"Oh did he?" Sakura asked. She laughed softly before picking up her bag, "I wonder how far he will get without the scroll. Wait for _black hawk _and assemble at the gates. We will leave soon."

"Hai!"

"Orochimaru." Sasuke remarked as he entered his old sensei office. Orochimaru gave a sly grin and ushered Sasuke into his office.

"How are you Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke shuttered at his tone. Orochimaru always used too much affection in his tone.

'Fine" Sasuke replied.

"Oh that's good I was so afraid something horrible might have happened to your young body." Orochimaru said licking his lips.

Sasuke felt the bile rushed up in his throat, "You're disgusting." He paused, "Now what do you what?"

"Just to warn you Sasuke. I do believe from what you told me earlier that the target was you from the beginning and this won't be the first time you were attacked." Orochimaru said, "And I can't have anything happening to that young fit body of yours. It would make me very sad if anything happened to it."

Sasuke just grunted and quickly left the room feeling to vomit. His sensei was really a sarcastic.

As he walked back to the room where the others were, he was surprised to find it empty.

"You're late." Sakura said behind him.

Sasuke spinned around and came face to face with his captain. "Pink cat." He spat out. He was still pissed with her for hiding the truth from him.

"Black hawk." Sakura replied with a sly smirk. Sasuke saw it and growled, "You think this is a game don't you?" he asked, "Playing with your _maggots_." Sakura laughed, "Of course it's a game. I learnt how to become the person I am today because people treated my whole life like a game."

Sasuke pressed his palms on the wall spreading them out caging Sakura between his arms, "That may have worked for you." He spat out, "But that won't work for me."

Sakura gave him a soft look and stretched her arms reaching for behind his neck. Sasuke suddenly felt a soft sharp pain in his neck and pulled away from her. His vision quickly became blurry.

"Uchiha… **NO NEED TO KNOW**."

And then everything went blank.

_-'Itachi it is time. You need to stop babying him and let him live his own life." "Sakura that's not for you to decide." "That's where you are wrong. I have a right to decide his fate but more than me is that he deserves the right to decide his own fate."_


	15. Chapter 15

**BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE ENJOYED THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF HIS DAUGHTER I DUG AROUND IN MY OLD HARD DRIVE AND FOUND BOTH VERSIONS BEFORE THE PRESENT ONE CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE NOTE THAT NONE OF THESE VERSIONS POSTED HERE WILL BE COMPLETED IN THIS STYLE OF WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE FANS WHO ENJOYED THIS VERSIONS BETTER THAN THE PRESENT ONE.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF HIS DAUGHTER AND THE LAST CHAPTER I DID FOR THIS VERSION. **

_-'Hey Kakashi-sensei!" "Naruto you returned from your mission?" "Yup. It was super easy expect for the part where we for ambush with the teme as the target." "What did you say Naruto?"_

"Daisuke-kun, wake my darling." Sasuke heard. His heard was throbbing and he felt like he was moving or in something that was moving. He forced his eyes opened to clash with jade orbs.

"Daisuke-kun! Thank heavens! You're awake. I was so worried when you said you were getting your headaches again." Sasuke quickly realized he was lying on his woman's lap and sat up searching for a weapon. "Daisuke-kun what are you doing darling. Remember you left all your weapons in the truck. You wanted to travel for once like a normal person." The woman said.

Sasuke pushed away from her. What the hell was going on?!

Naruto quickly glanced back where Sakura and Sasuke where dropping slower and slower in their pace. Back at Oto, Sakura had suddenly returned to the room before they could leave for the gates with Shikamaru and Shino in the tow. She ordered that they leave now and she would wait for Sasuke to return. Naruto wasn't sure if this Sakura was the real deal but she was vouched by Shikamaru and Shino who was just with her performing a justu and followed her all the way back to the room. So Naruto had no other choice but to bow down quietly and accept what they were telling him.

Five minutes into the run, Sakura and Sasuke caught up with them but they were slow and lagging behind and Naruto found it suspicious. He glanced towards the front again as Konoha gates came into sight. The rest of the team landed on the ground and waited for Sakura and Sasuke. As the couple dropped, they bowed.

"We apologies." They both said almost sounding as if they were hissing. There was a cloud of smoke surrounding them and two small snakes appeared in their place. One had a note tied around its neck, "This is for Itachi-sama from our mistress." They then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Shikamaru who had taken the note didn't dare to open it. "Let's got to Minato-sama's office." He said. Everyone nodded and when full speed towards the kage's office. Naruto flung open the door making Minato jump.

"Oh hello everyone. Where is Sakura-sama?" Minato asked.

"She's gone Minato-sama as well as Uchiha Sasuke." Shikamaru said, "I believe it was her summoning that took on the form of Sakura-sama and Sasuke and followed her here. They left us with this message for Itachi-sama." Shikamaru explained. Minato ushered the young male forward and examined the scroll. "Shino-san could you please go and collect Itachi-sama for me." Minato said. Shino nodded and quickly left the office.

"The rest of you are dismissed expect for Shikamaru-san." Minato added.

"What! I want to stay! This is my best friend that's missing too!" Naruto shouted.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are now under temporary suspension from the ANBU!" Minato shouted, "I can arrange for it to be permanent if you want."

Naruto bowed with a snarl, "Fine. Excuse me Minato-sama." Hinata watched the blonde leave and quickly chased after him. Minato smiled. At least his son won't be alone.

"Minato-sama what is going on?" Shikamaru asked. Minato sighed and stared at the letter in his hands, "We will find out as soon as we read this."

"Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke spat out pushing further and further from the woman until he realized that his back had hit a wall, "And where the hell am I?"

The woman laughed, "My darling don't tell me you don't remember your own wife?" she asked.

"Like hell!" Sasuke shouted, "I am not married!" Sasuke pushed against the little space he had free as the woman moved closer.

"Oh Daisuke-kun it will make sense soon." She whispered hovering over him.

Sasuke felt his vision blurred before everything went dark. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he heard a laugh again. This time he recognized it.

"_Black hawk _stop misbehaving or I will punish you." Sakura said.

"_Pink cat._" Sasuke replied.

"You're wondering what's going on?" Sakura asked, "It's simple we are going into hiding. You are in grave danger and I can't afford for that person to get their hands on you. It will ruin everything I worked for."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. His head was throbbing again. He held his head, "You will find out soon enough just remember I am always nearby." Sakura whispered before Sasuke feel into a deep unconscious.

"Daisuke-kun do you understand now?" Sasuke heard, "**NO NEED TO KNOW.**"

_The red hawk sits on his throne_

_Watching all and seeing all_

_But a pink cat slyly escapes _

_Taking a black hawk as its prisoner_

"Itachi-sama?" Minato asked. Itachi looked from the scroll and sighed, "Sasuke is safe as well as Sakura. They have gone into hiding against my better judgment."

Minato cleared his throat, "Well they were ambushed during the mission so I do believe that Sakura-sama was correct to go into hiding."

Itachi shot a glare in Minato's direction, "What do you know? What does she know? She doesn't know what it feels like to be the reason why your only little brother is targeted."

Minato sighed and shook his head, "You really are making yourself sound very selfish." He paused, "Remember Sakura gave up spending time with her family just to remain by your side and protect that little brother of yours. She even changed her name and that was almost eight years now."

Itachi sighed. His expression looked pitiful, "I know. I was a fool. If I had listened to her before, this would have never happened. I should have told Sasuke from before."

"Hey what are you talking about?" Shikamaru said. His expression looked bored and he was feeling like they had forgotten he was there.

"Oh Shikamaru-san I forgot you were here as well." Minato said. Oh great they did forget he was here.

"You know it's really a drag to go through all of this and not do anything." Shikamaru said. Minato chuckled, "Well Shikamaru-san **NEED NOT TO KNOW.**"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "That's!"

"**NEED NOT TO KNOW**. You keep saying that." Sasuke whispered as he opened his eyes again- what was that the third time is one day?

"Well they are something even a wife hides from husband and in case you forgot my dear my name is Sayuki not woman." The woman said.

"That's your…" Sasuke whispered.

"Oh you finally took the bait." She whispered, "Oh look I think I just saw a _black hawk._"

"What could you see in this closed space?" Sasuke asked, "That's like saying that a _pink cat_ just ran pass us."

"Oh so you did figure it out." Sakura said. She still had Sasuke's head resting on her lap. Sasuke took that time to really look at her. Her hair was still long but ebony in colour. Her jade orbs glowed in the darkness. Sasuke could feel his hair brushing pass his shoulders.

"You knew I always told you to cut your hair but you insisted it was better this way." Sakura said, "But I have to admit it has grown on me."

"How long?" Sasuke asked.

"It's been three months today since we got married." Sakura said, "And we're going to my homeland Mist to live."

"Fine." Sasuke replied.

"Oh are you finally remembered everything my darling. I am so happy." Sakura said, "But don't worry everything will come back to you soon."

_-'Naruto where are they?!" "Kakashi-sensei I don't know and Minato-sama he suspended me! But you can talk to Shikamaru. He was the only one who was left behind in the office." "I will do just that." _


End file.
